Lies, Poison and False Accusations
by Samerys707
Summary: Merlin is accused of killing Arthur and sentenced to death. The truth comes out and Merlin is beyond angry that he leaves Camelot. The king unwittingly sparks a chain of events, that will change the whole of Camelot forever. But does the truth lie closer to home? Magic reveal
1. Chapter 1

Hello just a story, that made its way to my head. Enjoy

* * *

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing, here in the council room. He was standing before the king and he was being accused of treason, nobody listened to him or believed a word he said. They were accusing him of killing Arthur, Merlin considered him a friend, but the king was passing judgement on him.

Arthur stood before Merlin showing a face of pure hatred, "stand up" he ordered.

Merlin was helped up by the guards roughly and shoved forward towards the king. "you" said the king pointing a finger at his chest "have attempted to kill your king, the evidence does not lie and therefore, it is a crime punishable by death". He stopped then continued "you will be executed at dawn".

Merlin gasped, he couldn't breath his heart pounded and sweat was falling off his face.

Merlin looked at Arthur, really looked at him, _this cannot be the king I have grown to know_ he thought. He knew he was being set up by Morgana, but the fact Arthur believed a stable hands, word over his him was hard to grasp. He who has always stayed by Arthur's side through thick and thin, he who has given up his life for him. He has been betrayed.

The thing which hurt more, was nobody believed him, and no-one spoke up for him. They were all here in the council room, the people he called friends and nobody stood up for him.

Merlin had enough and spoke, "you believe, a stable hands word, over me. Me who has stood by you like nothing more but a servant, all of you" he said as he looked at Gaius, the knights, king and queen.

"I have stood by all of you, I would gladly die for any of you, BUT" he shouted "you cannot speak up for me".

Merlin then looked towards the king, "you are no longer my king. Oh, and when the evidence does come to light, when you truly know that I never betrayed you, I hope you all choke on the truth. I will gladly die knowing all of you" he said while looking at each of their faces "will never be as sorry as I am now, to have called you my friends".

The whole council room was quiet, nobody moved as they all looked down in shame, but the king's mask did not fall. He looked at the guards and said "take him away and ready the execution". Still nobody spoke.

Merlin stood up straight as he was led to the dungeons. He was sat in the cells, thinking about how he has been betrayed by everyone he thought he could call friends. The tears were rolling down the cheek, until he remembered _why should I cry_ thought Merlin _no I will die a proud man_.

He was interrupted from his thought's when the cell gates opened and a guard walked in "stand up" he ordered "the king has requested your presence". Merlin stood up, and the guard escorted him to the council room.

Merlin walked in the throne room and everyone was present, all his so-called friends. They all had a guilty look on their face, and nobody was looking directly at him. He walked forward and stopped a few feet away from the king. "Sire" said Merlin as he bowed.

"Rise" said king Arthur. He cleared his throat, "Merlin it seems you were right, as you are innocent. The stable boy has been found to have committed treason and set you up".

Merlin couldn't help himself, he laughed. "Oh really" he said.

"Yes Merlin it is the truth" spoke Gaius.

Merlin turned around and glared at his old mentor, "truth really oh, so when I was speaking, it was obviously a lie" remarked Merlin.

Arthur was looking guilty and ashamed as ever and thought he could lighten the mood, except he was very wrong. "Hey at least you can still be my servant, and stay by my side" he joked.

Something in Merlin's heart ached, about how a minute ago the king had accused him of killing him and now reinstated him to be his lackey. _No_ thought Merlin _never again, destiny can find someone else, because I am not doing it anymore_.

Merlin looked around everyone with a cold, and full of hatred expression, and locked his eyes with the king. He took a paper out of his pocket and walked towards him, handing it over.

"Merlin what is this" asked the king looking utterly confused

"That sire is a letter of resignation" said Merlin as loud as possible with so much pride that everyone heard. The whole council room looked at the servant and gasped at his words.

"What! why" asked Arthur astonished at his servants declaration.

"Really, why" repeated Merlin before laughing humorously.

"Let me see you sentence me to death, believe stable hand's word over me, who you have known for how long sire?" asked Merlin very serious now

The king refused to speak. "Let me tell you five years we have known each other, yet you have never listened or trusted me in those years. No worries, because I would rather die than be your servant again. I am no longer a friend to any of you" he said while looking at the knights, especially Gwaine who had not muttered a single word.

They looked on in horror, "you" he said pointing a finger at the king like Arthur had done to him before "Are no longer my king and I am no longer a citizen of Camelot. So if I am cleared of treason. I would like to leave".

Arthur stared at him with watery eyes, but still the mask did not fall. Instead he tried apologizing desperate to get him to stay, he was his friend, not that the king would ever admit it. "Merlin I am sorry, but the evidence".

Merlin interrupted him. "Oh no sire don't be, you should be glad, you no longer have a bumbling idiot of a servant. There are plenty more, respectful one's" said Merlin with a smirk

"Merlin I am sorry" said the king

Merlin had enough he really did. "DON'T bother" he shouted "I will never change my mind if my life depended on it SIRE. Now if I am excused, I really need to leave so I can set off for home and be there by nightfall."

Merlin breathed in and continued "My proper home where I would never be betrayed or accused of such a thing by people I called my friends."

Merlin then walked out of the council room. All he heard was various shouts of his name before he went to his chamber packing a bag and walking out into the woods. The tears fell but Merlin wiped them away.

_Free_ he thought I am finally free. He hummed and smiled as a blue light of magic guided him home to his mother. _Free_ was the last thought in his head as he hummed to himself and his eyes glowed gold, before he found himself flying through the woods with a big grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Please review

Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people this was really meant to be a one-shot, after i watched the new merlin episode i couldnt help myself. But everyone really want's me to carry this on so Enjoy. It's not very long though sorry :)

* * *

Arthur stood frozen, from where Merlin had stood not long ago. He blinked _has he really gone _thought the king. _No he wouldn't, surely he wouldn't just leave_. The whole council room erupted into chaos, pinning the blame on each other. The knights and Gaius, were arguing with each other about why nobody stood up for Merlin. The Queen, couldn't believe she had not said anything, neither could Gaius as he was busy shifting the blame on the knights especially Gwaine.

Arthur had enough of the shouting and yelled " silence" everyone jumped and stared at him before fiddling with their hands and snapping their mouths shut.

The king was pacing up and down the council room, he raised his finger up and was going to make a point, but then put it back down. He was thinking deeply, how things have gotten from bad to worse, over the course of an hour. It was when one of the nobles opened their mouth, did he stop pacing .

The noble cleared his throat, "Sire what is the matter" he asked.

Arthur started laughing hysterically, so loud it made the people in the room nervous. "WHAT'S THE MATTER" he repeated anger clear in those words.

"The matter is I have just lost my most trusted servant and friend FOREVER" He spat, very irritated at how stupid some of the nobles really were. He sat back in his chair and put his hands in his head. It was quiet in the room and not a single sound could be heard except for the very fast pounding heart of the king.

Arthur jumped out of his chair, "But" he said "I don't understand WHY nobody stood up for Merlin" he glared at each person in the room. They looked so ashamed, their faces a bright red and sweat the was falling off their face. "WELL" he shouted "somebody speak up".

To the king's surprise it was Sir Leon his most trusted knight who came forward, bowed and began to speak. "Sire we believed the stable boy, but we had our doubts. We assumed if we spoke for Merlin, we would be in trouble, as treason is a crime punishable by death".

The king was shocked and finally understood, it was fear of him they did not speak. In the process of their fear they abandoned Merlin and now he has done the same. Not that any of them didn't deserve it.

The king couldn't believe what he was hearing, he walked towards Gaius "you" he said pointing his finger angrily at Gaius. "Merlin has been like a son to you, yet you have betrayed him" said Arthur.

"Me, really sire, I think it was you" he pointed his finger back directly at him.

"It was you who betrayed him the most. You who he has given up so much for and it was you who passed the judgment, refusing to even acknowledge what he had to say" shouted the physician and walked out of the room.

Arthur walked up to Gwaine and grabbed him by the collar, "what is your excuse" he whispered.

"Well princess, the same goes for me. It was out of fear any of us didn't speak, as you would have had our head on a chopping block. So if there is anyone to blame it is YOU" he yelled, shoving away the king's hand, and then stomped out of the room.

Arthur let his tears fall and refused to wipe them way, today there was something to cry about. He had lost his one and only true friend, and he was to blame. His chest ached at the truth of everyone's words. He finally understood, that it was HIM who was to blame.

It is HIM who will carry the blame until the day he dies. "WHAT HAVE I DONE" he yelled.

"No, no, no, I must make this right, we must, MERLIN please come back" he whispered and slowly slid down the wall next to the window.

His hands in his head as he sobbed uncontrollably. No-one was there to console him, because they knew he was to blame. He could hear faintly as everyone left the council room and walked out shutting the door behind them. They left the king to sit there all alone and in shame, because it was everything he deserved.

* * *

Please Review :)

If there are any mistakes, which I have failed to notice, please point them out. The first chapter was written late, sorry about the punctuation. Thank you for the review's, much appreciated.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, another chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you for the reviews. I think this chapter could have been better but time limit and all. Try to Enjoy anyway. plus it is quite short :)

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Gwaine had yet to retire. The problem was, he couldn't sleep. All he kept thinking about was Merlin, how he just left and no-one stopped him. He didn't speak up, and he is a coward, even if it was the fear of getting killed. If he was truly honest, he was also to blame just as much as the king. He would never forgive himself, for being the one responsible, just as everyone else for Merlin's departure. He was the first friend he ever had, when coming to Camelot, one which he really didn't deserve.

Gwaine was in despair, because of recent events. After stomping away from the council chambers, he went to his own room. He locked the door and slid down with his hands in his head. He had let the tears fall and refused to wipe them away. It was Merlin, who had stood by him through thick and thin. When Merlin needed his help, he turned his back on him. No, he did worse than that, he condemned his best friend to die.

After what seemed another hour of self-pity, there was a knock on the door. He really didn't want to face anyone and decided to pretend he wasn't in. The problem was the knocking didn't stop, it continued, so whoever was on the other side of the door knew Gwaine was inside. He sighed, stood up, and went to answer the door. He pulled the handle and swung the door open. It wasn't really a surprise, as it was Gaius and he looked like he needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Gaius, what can I do for you" asked Gwaine exhausted

"Er, I, I, I" stuttered the old man, eye bags evident under his eyes. He looked worn out as much as Gwaine did.

"Come in Gaius" gestured the knight walking back inside his chambers, leaving the door open so Gaius could close it when he joined him.

"Sit down" insisted Gwaine. He walked over and poured some water for him. He handed the cup over when the physician sat down on the bed. Gaius took it drinking it slowly and putting the cup on the table. They were silent for longer than a minute, not making any eye contact. Gwaine cleared his throat and looked at Gaius.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Wrong" laughed Gaius "A lot".

He stopped, taking a deep breath and continued, "I have just lost a son, Merlin was like a son. I just let the king condemn him, when I knew deep down in all my heart Merlin, could never do such a thing".

The tears rolled down his cheeks and he laughed serious now. "I am also to blame, as much as anyone else who did not speak up for him. We blamed Arthur when really the blame lies with each of us. We must make things right" whispered Gaius as he shook Gwaine's shoulders "WE MUST" he shouted.

Gwaine was looking at Gaius, like he was deranged or a mad man. His words held such sincerity, and desperation. He knew because that was how he was feeling exactly at the moment.

"Do you think he would forgive us" asked Gwaine heart pounding, hoping Gaius would make his wish come true. That Merlin would forgive them, and he would come back.

"Merlin has always had forgiveness in his heart, but I don't know. All I know is before he left, he looked at each and everyone one of us with pure hatred" said Gaius as the tears continued to roll.

"Is there no hope then" asked Gwaine slowly stopping and saying "In getting our friend back".

Then he closed his eyes in deep thought. The tears fell, but were no where ready to stop as Gwaine thought about all the hope being lost.

"There is always hope, but I fear we have lost it when Merlin left" answered Gaius, as he stood up and left the room.

Gwaine laid on his bed, eyes closed tear's falling and one last thought which crossed his mind was _I'm sorry Merlin _before he welcomed the sleep, that he had tried to avoid for some time.

* * *

Please review

Thank you :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello another chapter, head's up lancelot is in this story. Enjoy

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Merlin had yet to reach Ealdor the thought of seeing is mother again made him smile. He was just a few minutes away from his home village as he saw the light's surrounding it was very dark and beginning to get cold.

He heard rustling next to a tree, and he was sure there was a figure hiding there. He decided to go and see what it was, moving forward he asked "who's there" but there was no reply so he started to walk away.

Merlin barely got the chance to move a few steps forward when he heard a very familiar voice " hello Merlin, my friend".

He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. His face lit up at the sight of seeing his familiar friend. He was so busy staring he barely acknowledged the tears rolling down his cheek.

"Lancelot" he breathed and ran into his arms pulling him into a tight hug

Lancelot chuckled "so I suppose you missed me right" he asked

"Oh I have missed you so much" he cried

Lancelot stood frozen, as Merlin soaked his tunic with tears of joy and sorrow. He wasn't sure which one but he was determined to find out.

"Merlin why are you crying" he asked as he pulled Merlin away from him, so he could look at him directly in the face.

"I, I, I," he stuttered

"Merlin what" said Lancelot but he didn't get to finish the sentence as a loud roar filled the woods.

Lancelot pushed Merlin behind him as he unsheathed his sword from his belt ready for what ever was coming their way.

"Oh man" said Merlin sounding annoyed, "it's okay Lancelot it's only the stupid cryptic dragon kilgarrah".

"Oh" said Lancelot realising how stupid he looked with his sword out and ready to fight the oncoming dragon, which was now flying overhead.

The dragon landed behind them in the clearing "young warlock" it greeted

Merlin turned around "kilgharrah, what do you want" he asked looking very annoyed

"What do I want really". The dragon laughed "WHY HAVE YOU LEFT CAMELOT" it yelled

Merlin stopped and stared wide eyed, anger clear in his eyes as he started pacing back and forth in the clearing muttering under his breath.

Lancelot looked on at Merlin as he paced and refused to answer the dragon's question. _why would he leave Camelot_ he thought

"Merlin" said Lancelot as he walked up to him, stopping him in his track and grabbing hold of his shoulder, "why have you left Camelot" he asked quietly

"Why, do I really need a reason" he said looking at Lancelot and the dragon, who looked puzzled at his words

"Er yes, you said you were to protect Arthur, that it is your destiny" said Lancelot

"pft" Merlin snorted and burst out laughing. "Destiny can go to hell as I will never protect that prat ever again"

"What! why" asked Lancelot puzzled

Merlin didn't answer instead he just sat down in the mud with his hand's in his head

"What happened young warlock" asked the dragon

"He sentenced me to death, oh but not because of my magic, that he doesn't even know I have" laughed Merlin

They both looked shocked and Lancelot gasped, but breathed again when he said not because of his magic.

"Then why did he sentence you to death" asked Lancelot

"I, I" stuttered Merlin. He looked at them both and took a deep breath.

"I was set up by Morgana, of killing the king. He believed a stable hand's word over mine. Me who he has known for years. He sentenced me to death, but the truth came out and I was free. but but" he couldn't continue

"but what, that's okay then, you still have your destiny" said kilgharrah

"NO" shouted Merlin. "no I refuse to protect him, you don't understand you never will"

Lancelot sat next to Merlin on the ground "then help us understand, please" he begged

Merlin sighed "they were there all of them, in the council room watching as Arthur sentenced me to death. The people who I called my friends, they watched and not one person stood up for me" he explained

"They all cast me aside without a moments thought and condemned me to die. I hate them, I hate them all" he shouted and sobbed uncontrollably. Lancelot hugged him, and rubbed his back.

The dragon roared "WHAT!" he yelled anger clear in his eyes."I will have the whole of Camelot on their knees for this. I will burn them to a crisp as their city falls".

"No don't please, just let them see how long they can survive without me" laughed Merlin quietly as he wiped the tears away.

"Merlin he never deserved your loyalty, arg I'll kill him" shouted Lancelot as he paced back and forth angrily.

"The king has caused you much pain and I can feel it like it is my own. He must be punished for this" argued kilgharrah

"The worse of it is, I was falsely accused, of a crime I didn't commit. I have protected him as well as the other's and lost much in return. It doesn't matter to me anymore, the king is dead to me, as well as the people I called my friends". He stood up and walked towards the direction he had previously intended to go, before he got sidetracked.

The dragon shouted "Wait Merlin where are you going"

Merlin didn't even turn around as he yelled "home"

Lancelot ran after him, "Merlin wait"

"What" he asked as he turned around.

"When did all this happen" asked Lancelot

"What, betrayed by people I called my friends, a day ago. Anyway I am going home to Ealdor, to see my mother and you are welcome to join me" said Merlin with a small smile

"Of course I will Merlin, you are my best friend and I would follow you anywhere". assured Lancelot

Merlin laughed "so what were you doing out in the woods, at this time of night"

"Well it's a funny story" laughed Lancelot. He was interrupted by the dragon who was still left waiting in the clearing.

"Merlin" shouted kilgharrah

"Oh your still here, you can go" he insisted

"Really" asked the dragon amused. "Go home Merlin, and Lancelot" he said turning to face him "protect him with your life, his destiny may have changed but he is still precious".

"I will always protect him, as I have already done so" said Lancelot seriously

"Hello" Merlin waved "still here you know, and I am a powerful warlock, remember" The dragon laughed and flew back the way he came.

Lancelot looked at Merlin and chuckled "come on my friend, lead the way." Merlin grabbed Lancelot's shoulder and leaned on him "friend" he whispered as they both walked towards Ealdor in the dead of the night.

* * *

Please review

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, another chapter. new character added i hope you like it. Enjoy

* * *

Merlin had been home a week, after his mother had raged about the king of Camelot. Hunith couldn't believe even Gaius, her most trusted friend had not stood by her son. After making her son vow that he would never return to that forsaken kingdom, she calmed down. It was so good for her to see her son happy, with his most trusted friend he had talked so much about.

It was a new day, when Merlin and Lancelot had taken a walk in the woods, talking about Merlin's feelings, about what happened in Camelot. After Merlin said he wasn't really ready to talk in detail about what happened, Lancelot decided let it go for now. Merlin though was very interested about his friend's funny story, which he had yet to tell him about. After a small stroll they decided to stop and rest, where Lancelot was tell his story.

Lancelot cleared his throat "right funny story, er where do I start"

"From the beginning my friend" said Merlin smirking

"Oh yes, well I was in the kingdom of Nemeth, after I left Camelot. I sort of kissed a noble man's wife" said Lancelot after he looked at Merlin who gasped and began laughing.

"Really, oh and I thought you were an honourable man" laughed Merlin

"Lancelot glared "I am honourable, it's not my fault you know. Which you would know if you let me continue"

"Sure sure, please continue" gestured Merlin giggling quietly

"Well anyway I didn't know that was his wife, I mean she was flirting with me. He caught us and he and his men have chased me ever since. So that day when you saw me hiding I was actually hiding from them. It was just pure look I ran into you". laughed Lancelot as Merlin joined in.

Merlin's stomach rumbled "oh I'm hungry"

"Yeah I hear you" chuckled Lancelot

"Come on I'm sure my mother has made some dinner for us" said Merlin as they stood up from the log they were both sat on and walked back towards the village.

Merlin and Lancelot laughed all the way home as they reminsed about old times. After reaching the village they both walked in to the house. Hunith was sat at the table holding a letter in her hand. Lancelot looked and nodded at Merlin who walked up to his mother and knelt next to her.

"Mother is everything alright" he asked with concern

"Yes son, there is a letter addressed to you, it arrived this morning when you were out for a walk" explained Hunith

Merlin looked at the letter, which was definitely addressed to him as it had his name neatly printed in the middle. Hunith handed the letter over to him "here son" she said smiling at him

"Thank you" said Merlin as he stood up and went outside. Lancelot looked over at him and thought _I'll let him read it in peace_ as he went and sat with Hunith.

Merlin went and sat next to a tree, wondering who would send him a letter. He was very intrigued and began opening it. It read

_Dear Merlin,_

_It has been a while my friend I hope you are well. I am in Camelot in the next few day's and I hope to see you there. I am sending this letter here as I am not sure where you are at the moment .I will be dropping by with a gift for your mother and maybe I shall see you there. I miss you very much my friend and I hope to see you soon._

_With regards, Prince Phillip_

Merlin gasped and smiled _he's coming, my friend is coming_ he thought. He quickly stood up and ran inside.

"Mother" he shouted

"Yes son what is it" she asked looking flustered

Merlin grinned "Prince Phillip is coming" he said

"Oh my when" she asked smiling happily

"In a few days time" said Merlin and then groaned

"What is it, why are you sad?" asked Hunith

"Er he is expecting me in Camelot, and if he finds out what happened, I know he will not be happy with, my so-called friends" grimaced Merlin.

"Well that's good, maybe he could knock some sense into them" laughed his mother

"Mother you know how protective he is" moaned Merlin

"Yes, I do" assured Hunith

"Well as much as I hate most of Camelot at the moment, I don't want him to fight my battle for me" said Merlin very serious

"What are you going to do son" asked Hunith worried her son might be planning to return Camelot.

Lancelot had finished his dinner which he had eaten whilst his friend talked with his mother. He stood up and walked over to his friend "Merlin who is prince Phillip you have not mentioned him before"asked Lancelot intrigued

"Well, a few years ago, when he was young he had been attacked by bandits. I saved his life and many times after that. Whenever he was in trouble I would help as much as I could" explained Merlin

"This was when I was living in Ealdor at the time. We used to send letters and I had informed him that I moved to Camelot. He is a good friend and we have not seen each other for a while. I have missed him very much as I missed you Lancelot. You and him would get on great" said Merlin smiling at his friend.

"Merlin, any friend of your's is a friend of mind" said Lancelot smiling back at him.

"Now come, you can worry about all this later, you have not had your dinner" he said as he guided Merlin to the table where his dinner was now getting cold.

* * *

Just want to thank you for reviewing, following or favouriting this story. Much appreciated. If there are any mistakes, which I have failed to notice please point them out.

Review's much appreciated, would like to know what you think of my new character.

Thank you :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello another chapter. I am so sad to hear merlin is ending I just want to cry. well anyway enjoy this chapter

* * *

Arthur was in his chamber watching through his window, as the people got on with their daily lives. The king however had been in a mood ever since Merlin walked out that night. He couldn't really blame him as he had no right. It was him, who accused his servant and friend of treason, which then turned out to be a false. It had been more than a week and the king made sure nobody mentioned his name, as they had no right talking behind his back. Also every time someone brought up his name, it made Arthur's chest ache. The king carried on looking further outwards, enjoying the view when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" shouted Arthur as sir Leon opened the door and walked in.

"Sire" said sir Leon as he walked towards him and bowed.

"yes, Leon what is it" he asked recognising a letter in his knight's hand. He was wishing it was from his manservant, but that thought went as quickly as it came.

"This is a message from the kingdom of Delfor, their prince arrives tomorrow for peace talks. He will be staying for a few days" said Leon as he handed the letter to the king

"Right. well go and make the arrangements required" said Arthur dismissing him

"Of course sire" said the knight as he bowed and walked out of the room

* * *

The next day everybody was rushing from here to there, making sure everything was in order for their guests. Arthur was in his chambers, with his wife. After Merlin left Arthur and Gwen discussed their regret's over believing a stable hands word, over their most trusted friend. Gwen felt awful, and Arthur had not consoled her. It was wrong to because he knew they were both to blame. Even if he did comfort her, he knew she would still feel the pain so he didn't bother. There was a knock on the door, as their servant a boot licker Merlin would have said if he was here, informed them the prince had arrived.

Arthur and Gwen walked down the castle stairs and outside in each other's arms. Both of them putting up a fake smile as they welcomed their guests. They were hurting, because of their friends departure and their blindness in wrongly accusing Merlin. Arthur walked forward where the prince was getting off his horse.

"People of Camelot I welcome you Prince Phillip from the kingdom of Delfor". He said it with as much enthusiasm as he could hinder, looking at the people who came to greet the Prince. Arthur welcomed him into a hug as they embraced each other.

"Hello king Arthur Pendragon, it is a pleasure to be here" said Prince Phillip smiling

"Come my manservant will show you to your chambers and then you can dine as I have prepared a feast in your honour" said the king as he attempted to guide him inside.

Prince Phillip stopped,and watched as a figure walked towards him. Phillip's face lit up at the thought of seeing his old friend as he turned around ready to embrace him. He frowned as his eyes met another servant instead of his friend Merlin who he had expected. Arthur looked on and wondered what was the problem.

"Prince Phillip is there a problem" asked the king confused

"Yes he's not Merlin" said the prince as a matter of fact

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks as the same pain in his returned and his chest began to ache. He cleared his throat as looked back with a smile.

"Merlin, we don't know anyone by the name Merlin" said the king lying through his teeth as the pain began building up.

"Oh really, that's funny he told me he was your manservant" said Phillip smirking

Arthur was getting annoyed, _how the hell does he know Merlin_ he thought _who care's it doesn't matter_.

"I don't know what this Merlin said to you but he is not my manservant" shouted the king, as his heart pounded and his knuckles turned white

Prince Phillip looked at him angrily, he knew the king was lying. Phillip had known Merlin for years and he knew he would not lie to him. The only liar was staring him in the face. He glared angrily at the king before him, as he bought up his fist and punched the king in the whole of camelot and it's people gasped at the prince's actions towards their king. It happened so quick as men from both kingdom's drew their swords, pointing them against each other.

"What the hell" shouted Arthur angrily clutching is nose and the blood dripped down his chain mail. He looked at his men and gestured them to put their swords away, he was in no mood to start a war. The prince's men however left their's drawn as the prince had not informed to put them away.

"I asked once, and I am going to ask is Merlin?" asked the price his voice rising as he moved forward right in the king's face looking at him coldly

"I don't know a Merlin" said the king glaring back at him, refusing to back down.

"Oh stop lying, I know for a fact he is your manservant, as he told me. He said he would be your manservant till the day he dies. So either he is dead or something happened" he spat angrily.

The king moved back and the Prince looked at Camelot's knights they were all looking guilty and shamed as was the queen. No-one muttered a word, _they were hiding something_ he thought.

Arthur thought about what to say, the only thing that escaped his mouth were the words "I'm sorry". He whispered them very faintly, but the Prince heard clearly.

Arthur watched in horror as Prince Phillip's face fell and he nearly fainted, but was being held upright by strong arms. Those of which were one of his knights.

"No, no" he whispered pacing back and forwards, glaring dagger's at the king and the whole of Camelot.

Arthur moved forward ready to console him. But Prince Phillip lashed out at him and asked a very big question, angrily as he moved forward to face the king.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he yelled.

Arthur looked on scared and shamed. He stared at the prince, his wife and the knights. His heart was pounding very fast ready to leap out, the sweat dripped off his face as he stumbled backwards before falling and drowning into darkness.

* * *

Please review

AnotherMerlinFan: Sorry if you are confused. Prince will be visiting both camelot and Ealdor. As he is coming to camelot for business, he is going there first. also expects to see merlin there as he informed the prince he had moved there. if he doesnt see him in camelot he can see him in ealdor when he drops by. merlin also believes he is to go to camelot first for business with the king such as peace talks. Hope this explains alot.

Thnak you

P.S Any mistakes you see, feel free to point them out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello another chapter. I apologise for the mistakes in the previous chapter and if there are any in this one I am truly sorry :)

* * *

Arthur was in someone's chamber he was sure, but he didn't know who's though. He could faintly hear someone pace up and down, they were stomping, _must be angry_ he thought. He tried opening his eyes, which caused a sharp pain in his head. He groaned and tried to sit up but was pushed back softly as his face met the anxious eyes those of which were Gaius' the physicians. _What happened_ he thought and then it hit him, Prince Phillip _it's all his fault_.

Gaius helped the king as he sat up in a sitting position and Arthur looked around surveying the room until he eyes met the princes.

"You" he spat angrily.

"Welcome back to the living your highness" said the Prince as he mocked a bow

"What do you want? I suggest you go I don't want a peace treaty with your kind" said the king irritated by his presence

"Pft my kind, what does that mean?" sneered prince Phillip

"Your kind who punch kings in the face" said Arthur

"Oh really well you deserved it. Which now brings us back to the topic, what did you do to Merlin?" he asked moving forward towards the king

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Arthur through gritted teeth

"I swear to you king Arthur Pendragon, if you have hurt him physically or emotionally I will bring down this kingdom and everything that you cherish" said the Prince angrily

"Oh really, you want to start a war over a servant" the king sneered

"Excuse me sire, Merlin was our friend and family until you turned your back on him" said Gaius glaring at the king

"WHAT" yelled the Prince looking at Gaius. Who looked down refusing to meet his gaze.

"You cast him aside. WHY?" he asked confused and angry

"I don't think it's any of your business" said the king

"Yes it is my business" said the Prince as he walked over grabbing the king by the neck and shouting in his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO" he asked angrily

The king refused to answer him, _he is a nobody, why do I have to prove myself to him_ he thought

The Prince let go and turned to Gaius, "What happened" he shouted

The physician looked at the king and sighed "Merlin was accused of killing the king and Arthur sentenced him to death". He spoke facing the Prince but not meeting his eyes.

The Prince gasped and anger was beginning to boil, reaching the verge of exploding.

"Wait" said Gaius as he grabbed the Prince's arm, "there's more please let me explain" he begged.

The Prince sighed "fine EXPLAIN" he yelled making the physician jump

"When he was sentenced no-one protested his innocence. The truth came out, that he was set up and Merlin was released" continued Gaius

"By no-one you mean you" clarified the prince

"yes, and the knights Merlin called friends. He was angry and resigned as manservant to the king. He said he hated us all and left Camelot to go home to his mother" explained Gaius ashamed at his actions.

The Prince's breathing hitched higher as he sat on the bench with his hands in his head. "Oh Merlin" he whispered.

He took a deep breath raising his head and glaring at the king. He stood up walking towards the king and pointed a finger to his chest, anger clear in his eyes as he exploded at him. "How could you do this to him, you make me sick" spat the prince

"Do you know how much he has done for you?. He would always talk about you like a brother, such loyalty and honour. You have betrayed him and everything he believed in. He said you would grow into a fair and just king. I hope you rot on that throne and everyone with you, who refused to believe him" shouted Phillip furiously

"I will never bow down to a king like you. YOU have hurt my friend and for that you will pay. Watch Pendragon as your kingdom crumbles and everything you have thrived to build" he yelled and walked towards the door ready to walk out.

"Wait" the king shouted

"why do you care so much about him, he's just a servant. What happens in my kingdom has nothing to do with you" said Arthur as he stood like a proud king

The Prince walked up to him and pinned him against the wall. "That's where your wrong I don't care whose kingdom it is. He isn't just a servant and much more than you will ever know" shouted Phillip anger rising

"I will find him and take him with me to the kingdom of Delfor, as he will always have a place by my side. You don't deserve anyone like him. He is my friend and I have always treated him like a brother. I would die for him, and I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO HURTS HIM" threatened Phillip

The Prince leaned in the king's ear and whispered "be sure to remember that".

He walked then out of the physicians chamber's and slammed the door shut.

Arthur breathed heavily and collapsed onto the floor. He looked at his hands and at Gaius "what have I done" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I must go and find him, ask for his forgiveness. I need to make things right" he pleaded

"No you can't, your too late. Prince Phillip will kill you if you go anywhere near him" said Gaius fear clear in his words.

"I don't care I need to try. I've made up my mind I am going to Ealdor. Merlin did say he was going home" said the king as he stood up from the floor walking to the door

"Wait sire, think about this. It seems prince Phillip knows Merlin better than you and if it comes to taking sides you'll find your self out of your depth and alone" said Gaius trying to persuade him to stop making things even worse.

Arthur was shocked by the truth in Gaius words. His heart ached and jealousy was raging inside him as he thought of being cast aside for a prince a prince who would do anything for his manservant when he did nothing.

Arthur stared at Gaius before turning and walking out ready to go and see his manservant and friend not that he would ever admit it. He just hoped he could forgive him and they could move on. Except this was just the beginning, the battle had only just begun. It was the battle of true friends.

* * *

Please Review

Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter and it's quite long hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

It had been day's and Merlin was getting worried. _What if somethings happened. What if he's killed Arthur_ thought Merlin. The days went by and there was no sign of the prince. Merlin was sat outside his house next to a tree, thinking about what might have happened as the prince had not arrived yet. He deliberated whether to go back to Camelot and find out or let things play out. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand which gently touched his shoulder. Merlin turned around and his face met Lancelot's. He had a very worried expression on his face.

"Merlin, mate are you okay" asked Lancelot with concern

"Yes, I'm just thinking. What is taking prince Phillip so long to get here. I mean its been days" said Merlin clearly worried about his friend

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, don't worry. Come on let's go inside it looks like it might rain" said Lancelot smiling at his friend

Merlin nodded and stood up ready to walk inside. He stopped when he heard what sounded like hooves, someone riding a horse. He turned his head towards the direction the noise was coming from. What he saw shocked him, but in a good way. It was people on horses, there were about six people on them, all heading towards his home village. He looked closely to the person riding the horse at the front and realised who it was. There was no mistake he was sure. He could never forget that face even if he was forced to. His eyes lit up and he grinned as he ran towards them.

"What" said Lancelot as he ran after his friend.

Merlin froze on the spot as the rider stopped his horse to halt. The person jumped down and embraced Merlin in a tight hug.

"Oh Merlin. I have missed you, my friend" he exclaimed

"Prince Phillip I have missed you too and so happy to see you" said Merlin with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the people jumped off their horses and embraced Merlin.

Merlin hugged each of them with the biggest smile on his face that showed pure happiness and joy.

Prince Phillip held onto Merlin's shoulders as they talked and grinned at each other. Behind them Lancelot cleared his throat. Merlin and the prince turned around to face him.

"Oh Lancelot I would like you to meet Prince Phillip my closest friend" said Merlin grinning and introducing him to the prince

"Hello sire, it is a pleasure to meet you" smiled Lancelot as he bowed.

The prince then embraced him like brother in arms and said "like wise my friend and please call me Phillip. Merlin has told me so much about you" smiled the prince.

"All good things I hope" laughed Lancelot

"Of course you are a good friend of his" grinned the prince

"Yes I am and I wouldn't think otherwise" said Lancelot with a serious expression.

"Lancelot I would also like you to meet the knights of Delfor; Timon, Ridor, Caleb, Degal. Also this is prince Phillip's advisor Owen" said Merlin introducing them one by one. They all smiled and shook Lancelot's hand.

"I got your letter informing me you were going to Camelot. So did you go?" asked Merlin curiously to see if his friend had a run in with the king

Everyone looked at the prince who stopped. He refused to tell him as he didn't want his friend getting upset or even angry. He decided to keep it to himself and the knights. He could tell him later, it wasnt exactly necessary. He looked at Merlin and shook his head "Er no. We decided to go later. How come you are not there at the moment?" he asked to see if his friend would confide in him.

"Well er, I just came to see my mother. I needed a break, you know some time off" said Merlin hoping he would buy into the lie

"Of course, oh yes Hunith I must see her" said the prince as he smiled. He really missed Hunith she was like a second mother to him.

"Yes come on" said Merlin as he guided him towards the house.

"You must be tired let's have some dinner" said Merlin as he looked at Phillip. "Oh I've missed you" said Merlin as he hugged him again.

"So have I Merlin, we must have a chat. You know catch up on some things" said the prince grinning.

"Come on guy's" said Merlin "and you Lancelot" he added as his friend looked a bit out of sorts. They all walked inside the house closing the door shut.

* * *

Arthur and his knights were a few minutes away from arriving in Ealdor. The king and his knights set off straight after prince Phillip left, as they were desperate to ask for Merlin's forgiveness. If they were honest the castle had not been the same without their friend.

Arthur stopped just a few feet away where they could see the village.

"Right" said the king looking back at his knights

"We are going to make things right. We are not leaving without doing so" he explained as he looked at each of them with the utmost serious expression

"What if he doesn't want to know" said Gwaine sounding defeated

"Always the optimistic" remarked Arthur

"Sire what if he doesn't though". What then?" asked Leon

"I don't care. We were wrong I get that, but he can't ignore us forever okay. Now stop cowering you're the knights of Camelot. Come on let's move" he shouted as he rode along

The horses trotted forwards towards the village. It was getting darker by the minute. The knights slowly moved their horses along behind the king as they headed towards Ealdor, ready to beg for forgiveness. They just hoped he would forgive them so they could move on.

* * *

Merlin and prince Phillip had reminsed about old times. It was great to have his friend back, he had begun filling the hole in his heart. When Merlin had left the castle, he left half of his heart back in Camelot which was filled with hatred. It was his closest friends who began filling it with happiness, which would stay there for as long as possible. It would only remain there as long as he was happy.

"Merlin" whispered the prince

"Yes prince Phillip" answered Merlin smiling at his friend

It's Phillip Merlin. Come on let's go for a walk" said the prince as he stood up taking Merlin's hand from where he was sat and guided him towards the clearing.

"Sure why not" chuckled Merlin

"Merlin, where are you going" asked Lancelot walking towards them

"For a walk do you want to come" said the prince

"Yes if you don't mind. I would love to hear about your adventures" said Lancelot

"Of course come on. let's share some stories about our wonderful friend Merlin" said Phillip laughing

"Sire" shouted one of the knights. It was Timon he was a bit like Leon very straight forward and always following order's.

"Yes Timon" asked Phillip stopping to look at the knight

"Could we join you, we have not seen Merlin for ages" pleaded the knight

"Of course get the other's and bring some wood, we'll have a camp fire" said the prince smiling at the knight as he grinned

"Thank you sire"

Merlin, prince Phillip and Lancelot walked towards the clearing and found a big log where they settled down. They were joined a few minutes later by the knights. It was Caleb who brought some ale and they drank whilst they shared stories about the past. Lancelot looked towards his friend it was so good to see him happy, which also made the former knight happy too.

* * *

Arthur and the knights were about to walk straight towards Merlin's house when the reached the village. They stopped when they heard laughter which sounded like his manservant. The king walked forwards and hid behind a bush and gestured to his knights to do the same. He watched on as the prince and Merlin laughed. The jealousy raged inside the king as he saw the prince ruffle Merlin's hair as they talked and drank. He looked closely and then he spotted Lancelot, who was also enjoying himself _one big happy family we'll see_ thought the king as he began to move forwards.

The king was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder "sire he seems happy let's just go back. Why ruin things for him" said Leon trying to persuade the king to turn back.

"I don't care, I need to speak to him. He belongs in Camelot" argued Arthur. He started walking towards them when he heard what sounded like someone muttering a spell. _magic_ he thought.

The king was very aware when magic was being used. After all his sister had used it plenty of times on him. He looked at the camp and saw as the fire rose up and blazed a bright orange. "sorcery" said the king through gritted teeth.

Arthur looked on to see who dared to use magic, _didn't they know magic is evil and if caught ,you are literally as good as dead _he thought. He watched on as the fire died down to a small flame. The prince, Lancelot and knights watched in awe. What struck him was the gold glimmer in Merlin's eyes as it slowly died out.

He stood frozen as the betrayal sunk in _magic, no how dare he_ thought the king. He watched on as the rest of Merlin's friends clapped and laughed at his beautiful display of magic. _They know_ he thought, _he told them when he has been at my side for years. _The jealousy raged inside him as he ran towards their small camp fire. His sword in hand ready to strike at the very of heart of his former manservant and his friends.

* * *

Please review

I aplogise for any mistakes and will correct them ASAP.

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, another chapter for my loyal readers. I wrote this and changed it twice, I hope you like it. Enjoy :)

P.S, I aplogise in advance of any mistakes, though I did thoroughly check it :)

* * *

Merlin was clearly drunk as he laughed with the prince and his friends. He was unaware of the trouble heading his way. Lancelot heard a rustling in a nearby bush, and jumped when he saw Arthur running towards them with his sword as he glared at Merlin. Behind him were the knights of Camelot trailing closely at the king's side. The prince stopped laughing and abruptly stood up with a protective stance in front of his friend as he also spotted the angry king.

"Traitor" snarled Arthur as he glared at his former manservant with his sword in his hand, ready to strike

Merlin was still laughing, until he realised it had gone incredibly quiet. He followed everyone's eyes, to see what made them so quiet until he looked straight ahead and gasped. He fell down from the log in the process as he reeled from shock. He quickly stood up and blinked several times, before realising he wasn't hallucinating. He realised it was in fact the king of Camelot who was standing before him, and glaring at him coldly. Merlin lost the will to live as he gawked and snapped his mouth shut.

"What are you doing here" shouted prince Phillip

"It's none of your business, and it doesn't concern you" spat Arthur.

He turned to face Merlin, "what's the matter cat got your tongue"

Merlin spluttered "what do you want" he asked confused at Arthur angry tone _it's me who should be angry_ he thought

"You! you're a traitor" said Arthur moving forward and pointing a finger at him

"Back off Pendragon" snarled the prince as he stood between the king and his friend

"Traitor, what?" asked Merlin clearly confused

"You are a sorcerer" said Arthur dangerously

Merlin gasped, "what gave you that idea" he asked sarcastically

"I saw you, you have magic and your eyes glowed gold" informed the king.

"you were spying on me, how dare you" shouted Merlin

"How! you betrayed me" said Arthur

"So, what if he has magic, it doesn't concern you" said the prince angrily

"Magic is banned, and he knows that" yelled Arthur as he moved towards Merlin trying to reach him

Merlin froze, _he wants to kill me, how dare he_. "Magic is banned in Camelot" he snarled. "I am not in your kingdom so you have no right here. I am in Cenred's land and here magic is free" said Merlin as he glared at the king.

Leon came forward and stood by the king "sire he's right, we have no authority here. Just apologise to him and maybe he'll come back" he whispered in the king's ear.

"Your right, but you've still lied to me. I thought we were friends" said the king frowning

"Friends" scoffed the prince "you cast him aside without a moments thought and condemned him to die".

"Wait, how do you know about that" demanded Merlin turning to face Phillip

"Er, well you see I went to Camelot and you were not there. I asked the king where you were. He said he didn't know a Merlin and called you a liar. My anger got the better of me and we argued" explained the prince

Merlin turned to face the king "so, I mean very little to you, then why the hell are you here" he yelled.

Arthur couldn't speak, and refused to meet his gaze.

"Fine, well if that's all cleared up, thank you for dropping by" said Merlin as he mocked a bow. He locked his eyes with the king "you have no right here, so go back to your own kingdom" spat Merlin as he and the prince turned back to their camp fire.

Arthur raged with jealousy at their friendship, how Merlin listened to the prince without a moment's thought. _He never showed me that kind of respect _thought the king _and he's been at my side long enough_.

The king fumed as he quickly grabbed the prince by the crook of the neck and prepared to land a punch in his direction. He was quickly stopped though as Merlin's eyes glowed gold and they were both separated. Arthur was bound to a tree paralysed as he struggled to break free. The knights of Camelot ran towards their king's side, but their swords were knocked out of their hands as mere caution.

"Don't worry, if I wanted him dead, he would have been dead years ago" said Merlin coldly.

The prince was knocked to the ground when they were separated. Merlin walked towards him and offered his hand. He helped him up and apologised "sorry, I was just protecting you" said Merlin as he patted him on the back. The prince laughed and punched him in the arm playfully. Lancelot joined in as they began to settle back to their camp.

Arthur looked on at the affection Merlin showed for the prince and his anger boiled ready to explode. He wasn't really thinking when he was released by Merlin's magic from the tree. The king reached in his bag which was a few feet away next to the horses. He picked out his cross-bow and aimed it directly at the princes back, he let his finger go and the arrow went flying hitting a target.

The king gasped as Merlin stared wide-eyed, pushing Phillip out-of-the-way and taking the arrow as it pierced into his arm. The prince fell to the ground and it was as though time stopped for a second before the reality hit. Merlin gasped as the pain shot right to his brain and blood began to gush from his wound. He stumbled backwards and fell, just as Lancelot caught him before he hit the ground.

"MERLIN" yelled Arthur as he ran to his former manservant, but was rewarded with a blow to the head, by a very angry Prince. He fell to the ground as darkness overwhelmed him into the abyss.

* * *

Please Review

Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, thank you for your reviews, looks like everyone went for option C so here is some of it, but there will be lots of twists and maybe, yes maybe I will add a bit of the other options for my lovely reader. I aim to please but I just hope it's to your standards. Enjoy

* * *

Merlin was struggling as a searing pain was shooting through his arm, he vaguely remembered seeing Arthur shoot an arrow aiming it towards the prince. Without a moments thought he pushed him away and instead the arrow pierced him. _Great_ thought Merlin _this is what happens when you try to be a hero_.

His eyes were closed tight shut as he tried to bear the pain, it was too much he couldn't bear it anymore and screamed. The prince came running to his side, he was sure it was him as he tried to soothe the pain by comforting words.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry. I just had to get rid of a certain king" he said through gritted teeth

_Oh that's really comforting_ thought Merlin

"You killed him" gasped Merlin at the thought of the king dead made him panic. His breathing became heavy and he began thrashing at the prince.

Phillip, realising what he said quickly shouted "no I didn't, though I wish I did".

"You should be glad it's not you here, this wound is killing me" said Merlin trying to control his emotions

"Merlin I am going to take the arrow out okay" said the prince giving him a heads up

Merlin snapped his mouth shut and nodded. He closed his eyes getting ready for the pain that was to come, but there was none, yet.

The prince looked around the knights who were sat next to the king as he was knocked out on the floor. They all had the most guilty looks on their face as they looked on in shame and utter horror. Merlin was like a friend to them and they stood by as the king tried to assassinate the prince one of Merlin most trusted friend.

Phillip looked at one of the knights, not knowing his name as he looked itching to move to Merlin's side. The prince glared at him so he shuffled a little back. Phillip looked at Lancelot who just came back from fetching Merlin's mother.

Lancelot he called "come over here".

The former knight ran to his side next to Merlin, as Hunith trailed after him, with a scared and anxious expression.

"Who's that one" whispered the prince in his ear as he glanced at Gwaine

"That's Gwaine, why?" asked Lancelot

"No reason, was he friends with Merlin" he asked quizzing

He didn't get a chance to reply though as Gwaine hearing what he asked replied "I am Merlin's friend, not was" as he glared at the prince

"Oh really where the hell were you when he got accused and sentenced to death" he shouted angrily

Gwaine flushed with embarrassment and shut his mouth looking away from the prince's patronising glare.

Hunith ran to her son's side as she touched his cheek "oh Merlin what happened" she said looking at the prince

"King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and his idiot knights of the round table happened" growled the prince

"What" she said yelling as she stood up walking towards Arthur's still form.

"What did he do to my son" she asked whilst looking at the knights

They all refused to speak which annoyed her to the bone.

"Well" she yelled making the knights jump.

"Mother" groaned Merlin

"Son" she said and walked back as the knights breathed a sight of relief.

"Come on Phillip take it out, already" moaned Merlin slowly opening his eyes

"Okay ready at the count of three" said the prince as he knelt next to Merlin's side holding on to the arrow.

"One", then silence "three" he said as he yanked the arrow as fast as he could to cause the least amount of pain

Merlin howled so loud making the knights jump and the king to slowly come back round. The voice of his friend bought Arthur back to conciousness as he contemplated to pretend he was still asleep or actually waking up.

"Quick I need some bandages" yelled the prince as the blood began whooshing out and stopped too quick.

"What the.." started Lancelot as he stared at the wound wide eyed

Prince Phillip stumbled backwards falling on his back.

Hunith looked at her son shocked as he turned deathly pale clutching his chest.

Arthur realising it went too quiet all of a sudden, began opening his eyes _why pretend to be asleep _he thought as he looked straight ahead. His eyes widened upon seeing the very still form of his friend and former manservant. He was deathly pale, the wound on the arm which he had no doubt caused, had turned a very ugly green colour and was beginning to turn black. His veins were all turning black, his heart was beating very faintly until it picked its pace.

The change in his body caused Merlin to contort his face in searing pain as he began to shake howling as the pain grew too painful. He stopped shaking and he eyes widened and then clamped shut. There was silence as everyone gasped and struggled with the change of events.

"No" whispered the prince who suddenly found his voice.

"It's.." started the prince but unable to finish.

Arthur crawled to Merlin's side ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, which was from when the prince knocked him out. He grabbed hold of Merlin's hand and froze it was cold like ice. After looking at Merlin real closely he finally realised what it was and looked at the shocked prince stuttering the words "its poison".

* * *

Review?

Thank you

I aplogise if there are any mistakes. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, another chapter. I aplogise for any mistakes in advance. Though I have thoroughly checked it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Everyone gasped looking at the king with pure hate and anger, which caused Arthur to let go of Merlin's hand.

"You poisoned him, when trying to kill me" growled the prince ready to attack him

"No, yes, no I didn't know it was poison I, I, I," stuttered the king

"Shut up both of you" yelled Hunith "my son is dying" she sobbed

Arthur and the prince stopped shouting, instead they glared at each other.

Lancelot touched Merlin's pulse "it's very weak" he mumbled concerned

"What poison did you use" asked the former knight angrily as he locked eyes with the king

"What I didn't use any poison" protested Arthur grimacing

"Oh really that's so funny because it's poison" said Lancelot sarcastically

"No I really didn't. It's not like I planned on killing Phillip" said Arthur glancing at the prince

"What so you didn't plan on killing me, that was just an accident was it" snapped the prince

"No I was angry okay. I've lost Merlin to you, I was jealous" said the king sounding defeated

The prince looked at him in pity before taking Merlin's hand and shaking him "Merlin wake up you, idiot. Never try to be a hero again." he joked with teary eyes.

Arthur held his other hand and joined in "Yeah look where it got you" he said joking but the other's didn't think so as they shot daggers at him.

"So where did the poison come from" asked Gwaine confusion written on his face

"I don't know" stammered Arthur

"There's got to be a cure, anything I will not let him die" cried the prince angrily "it should be me here"

It was quiet all they could hear was the shallow breathing of their friend as he shakily drawed his last breaths.

"kilgarrah" exclaimed Lancelot standing up "he can help"

"Yes, yes call him please Lancelot" said Hunith desperation clear in her words

"I will" he started but stopped when he heard the sound of flapping wings and a very angry roar.

"He's already here" said Lancelot as he looked to the sky where kilgarrah was flying overhead, ready to land.

"Pendragon what are you doing here? Are you the cause of my dying kin?"sneered the dragon ready to breathe fire and burn him to a crisp.

Arthur stopped, turned around and fell backwards. He shuffled further and further back as he saw the dragon, which he assumed was dead by a killing blow "oh Merlin" he whispered softly

The dragon glared at the king before saying "if I kill you, Merlin will not be happy so you will live, until he decide's what to do. What you did to him cannot go unpunished Pendragon" hissed the dragon

The dragon moved towards Merlin and began inspecting the cause of illness and the seriousness of it.

"I, I, I didn't know it was poison" stuttered Arthur looking at his feet.

"Of course you didn't" said the prince bitterly

The dragon breathed a spell onto the warlock's body, and his breathing slowly picked its pace. Arthur watched on amazed, until the dragon turned to glare at him.

"There is little I can do to help him. He is dying, the poison is draining his magic therefore, without his magic he will surely die".

The dragon locked eyes with the king "if you want to make things up to him you must start now. Though he may never forgive you Arthur Pendragon" said the dragon.

"Yes, please whatever I can do. It's all my fault" begged Arthur as tears threatened to fall.

"The poison is Figorabian, it drains a sorcerer's magic, until every drop is gone leading to their death. If used on a person without magic they would have of had a instant death. You must find the cure, and you will only get one chance" said the dragon tilting his head to look at the prince who was sat with Merlin a frightened expression crossing his face.

"Please what's the cure" cried Arthur glancing between Merlin and the prince, jealous as he saw him holding his hand.

"The cure will be found in the Filopian valley of ancients kings. You cannot do this alone young king". The dragon looked at the prince "you will go with him but you will also need a third person" informed the dragon.

"I will not work with him" snarled the prince anger rising.

"You must if you want to succeed" snapped the dragon irritated.

" Fine, who's the third person" asked the prince sighing

"Merlin's distant relative Evelyn, she is a sorcerer. You will find her just before the valley of ancient kings". informed the dragon looking between the king and prince making sure they understood.

Arthur and the prince glanced at each other for a moment before nodding.

"You MUST work together as you Arthur are part of his soul, you Phillip are part of his mind and Evelyn is part of his heart. Without each other you will not succeed. You must get the potion for I fear for the whole of Albion" explained the dragon words full of seriousness.

"Why did you poison him?" asked the dragon confused, "he has done so much for you"

"I didn't poison him, I don't know where it came from. I aimed the arrow at the prince and instead Merlin got hurt, I wasn't thinking" insisted the king pathetically

The dragon was quiet for a moment before he asked" Arthur Pendragon who gave you the arrows"

"Er, it was a servant" said the king slowly

"A servant" repeated the prince

"Yes, why" asked the Arthur warily

The dragon moved forward and stopped to inspect the arrows in the bag. "They are all laced in poison" said the dragon angrily glaring at the prince

"What! I don't understand" said the king confused

"Oh really isn't it obvious sire" snapped Gwaine "You are being set up"

The knights of Camelot and Delfor looked at Gwaine shocked as they began processing what he just exclaimed.

"What don't be silly" said Percival rolling his eyes at Gwaine's comment

"Actually it could be a set up" said Elyan looking at the king

Caleb looked at the prince whose head snapped up at the mention of a set up. "Sire Gwaine's right this could all be a set up"

"No, I don't believe it" snapped the prince. "What makes you think the king wouldn't want to kill Merlin". "I mean look what he's done to him" he said gesturing to Merlin's still form.

Arthur gasped, "look I am sorry, I would never hurt him intentionally".

"Prince Phillip put your prejudices aside as you must work together. I fear Merlin hasn't got long left. You must leave now for the valley of the ancient kings is dangerous but only the three of can do this. If you take the knights I fear it will cause too much unwanted attention. Get ready and I will fly you halfway. You will then have only a day, where you must find Evelyn" said the dragon firmly

"Sire" started Leon suddenly "I finally understand. The prince allows magic in the kingdom of Delfor, but Camelot does not. This is a perfect way for you both to start a war, without realising".

"What are you talking about" asked Lancelot confused

"A war which would wipe out both kingdoms" said the prince and king together whilst locking eyes. They both stared at each other before looking at Merlin's still form.

Everyone gasped looking at Leon who was busy staring at the king. Arthur was about to give some orders but before he could say anything, the dragon interrupted.

"NO!" shouted the dragon making everybody jump.

"What" asked the prince

"You must leave quickly before it's too late for Merlin and both of your kingdoms. Your knight's will return to their kingdoms, and Lancelot you stay with Merlin and Hunith" said the dragon panicking

"WHAT! No, Merlin's coming with us" protested the prince and king

"No, he may be in more danger there than here. I will protect him while you come back" insisted the dragon

The prince and king walked towards Merlin both saying goodbye with tears in their eyes. After saying their goodbyes they began settling on killgarrah's back, who was ready to fly them on their quest. They decided to put their differences aside for their dying friend, but the prince insisted nothing had changed.

They just hoped they would make it back in time to save their friend and their kingdoms after realising how everything made sense. They had been blind when it was staring them in the face. It was at this moment that they realised the war was just beginning and the battle had already begun.

* * *

Please review, I would like to know what you thought :)

Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, sorry for the late update. This chapter is short with a twist and will hopefully help my reader's understand the story better. I apologise if there are any mistakes, though I did thoroughly check it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It was a cold night, as the figure walked through the woods. He had a big smile on his face after spying on the king of Camelot, prince of Delfor and a certain manservant. It was easy to plan and even better to watch as they were at each other throats. Nobody suspected him, and no-one saw.

It was a week ago, when Merlin was accused of killing the king. He was falsely accused obviously, but the king didn't know that. He was so blind by titles', as his manservant was really his best friend. It hurt the king and he felt betrayed, that he willingly cast him aside. What he hadn't planned on was the truth to come out.

Arthur Pendragon was a fool, he lost his best friend and manservant all in one day. All it took was to drag an angry servant into his plans. No other servant would betray the king but, this one was so jealous of the kings relationship with Merlin. He willingly would go to extremes in order to get rid of him, and that was what he needed.

Merlin also thought that Arthur was more than a king to him, he was a friend. So when he was falsely accused and cast aside he felt betrayed and blinded by rage. It would take a lot to come back from that. He watched as the servant smiled when the manservant left Camelot, with pure hatred towards the king. The king was obviously in bits, he felt sick with his actions and wanted his friend back. He was determined to ask for forgiveness

What the person hadn't planned on was the prince of Delfor. The prince who was a very loyal and good friend of Merlin's. So when he arrived in Camelot for peace talks, and visit his friend, he was beyond angry when the king declared he didn't know anyone called Merlin. The person was grinning in the background as the prince punched the king in the face. From there things just got better.

Arthur had decided to go to Ealdor, where Merlin was and bring him back. This was the perfect opportunity to kill three birds with one stone. What with him secretly knowing the prince was headed the same way. He knew that Merlin would side with the prince which would anger the king and make him lash out. Who needed enchantments and spells when they would just drive each other to the brink of death.

He followed the king and his knights secretly, determined to see his plan succeed. The servant had already laced the arrows with poison, all you needed was Merlin to lash out, take the prince's side and then the king would explode. He knew jealousy was a powerful thing, and people would go to extreme lengths for it. He watched with excitement as the king aimed the arrow at the prince. He couldn't believe it as Merlin pushed him aside to safety, and the arrow pierced him. It hadn't exactly gone to plan but with Merlin dead, the prince and the king would be at war. After all he did attempt to assassinate him, that is an act of war.

All he needed was his deranged accomplice and he would soon rule Camelot. The accomplice was a witch, who was very familiar with the three of them. She wanted revenge and she was determined to get it.

After Merlin went down, he scampered as the knights looked in every direction. He couldn't risk the chance of getting caught so he sprinted away from Ealdor, which was why he was walking through the woods at this moment.

The plan worked, he would soon rule over Camelot and nobody could stop him. He laughed maniacally before heading back to Camelot, for soon it would fall to him, and he would take it gladly. His army was ready, all he need to do was wait as the battle begun.

* * *

**So what did you think? review :)**

**If you are confused, please feel free to ask. Also I don't know when I will be able to update another chapter. :)**

**Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, another chapter for my fellow reader's. Thank you for all your support, it is much appreciated. First of all I have got a beta, but they are going through the first three chapter's. They still haven't got back to me, so I will still be updating. So I apologise for any mistakes in advance. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The dragon had flown them down halfway into the valley of the ancient kings. The prince and Arthur jumped off, both turning to face Kilgarrah.

"Where will we find the cure?" asked the prince.

"The cure will be found in the temple further on. You will need Evelyn as the temple will be protected with magic. The keeper, won't give it to you, without you fighting for it. You must argue your case, and Evelyn will help you" informed Kilgarrah.

The prince and king looked at each other before nodding. Arthur cleared his throat "where will we find Evelyn?" he asked

"You must walk further on for at least two hours. Be very aware as this forest is dangerous. When you are in the middle, you will see a clearing. You must shout out Evelyn's name and say you are here because of Merlin. She is always in this forest and will hear you. Pease hurry, for I fear Merlin will not make it otherwise. When you have the cure call my name and I will come". The dragon bowed to them both before heading back to Ealdor.

The prince turned on his heels and walked towards the direction, kilgarrah had instructed them.

"Hey wait up" said Arthur as he followed after him.

The prince didn't wait but slowed down so the king could catch up to him.

"I am sorry" said the king with a serious and sorrowful tone

"Yeah, so you said" replied the prince without even turning to look at him.

Arthur was getting annoyed with the stubborn prince. He understood why Phillip hated because he hated himself aswell. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Arthur's stupid antics. He would never forgive himself if Merlin died.

The king grabbed Phillip's wrist "Stop! You can't ignore me, we have to work together. Please" pleaded Arthur

The prince felt his anger rising again at the kings words. This was all his fault, he deserved being ignored. But he was right they had to work together.

"Fine, but don't expect anything more" snapped the prince.

The prince and king were unaware they were being watched by someone as they carried on walking. They walked what seemed like ages, before finally seeing the clearing.

Arthur suddenly stopped, but the prince carried on walking until he realised the king wasn't following. He too stopped and his eyes followed Arthur's as he looked ahead into the forest.

The king unsheathed his sword and gestured for the prince to stand with him. Prince Phillip unsheathed his sword too as he went to stand by the king.

"What is it?" he whispered as his eyes darted around the forest.

"Were being watched" said the king slowly as he turned his back to the prince. Their backs were pressed together as they held onto their swords firmly.

"How do you know?" asked the prince confusion written on his face

"I just have a feeling" said the king sheepishly

"WHAT! you're standing here like an idiot because of a feeling" he asked annoyed

"Yes, Merlin used to say the same thing, and guess what? He was always right" snapped the king but not angrily

They both stood there for more than a minute until the prince slowly started to put his sword back.

"Come on there's nothing there" said the prince, but the king didn't move. Then they heard a twig break, and suddenly found themselves being surrounded by masked men all dressed in black.

Their eyes were red and they had swords raised ready to strike. The prince quickly walked back towards the king unsheathing his sword and raising it ready to strike and defend themselves.

"They're not bandits" said Arthur as he glared at the men.

"No, they're mercenaries. Look at their eyes, they look evil" said the prince as he shuddered

"I think they're enchanted" said Arthur as he inspected them

"AH" said a voice. "Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, and prince Phillip of Delfor" continued the voice. The prince and king looked to see where the voice was coming from, but couldn't see anyone else other than the mercenaries.

"Looking for me?" asked the voice as the mercenaries in front of them, moved apart revealing a man. He was dressed like a king but without the crown. He moved forwards and mocked a bow before smirking at them both, his hood fell down revealing his features with a big scar right down his face.

The prince's eyes widened as his eyes fell on the mans face. His face was a reminder of what the prince and Merlin had done to him. it wasn't anything he didn't deserve. But it bought back memories he didn't really want to think about.

"kieron" spat the prince angrily getting ready to lunge at him

"What do you want?" asked Arthur as he remembered the person in front of him.

"So you both remember me?" asked Kieron as his smirk grew wider

"It's pay back time" he whispered right into their faces. The king and prince both shuffled back before glaring at the man before them. Their hatred grew as Kieron smirked before unsheathing his sword from his belt.

* * *

**As always what did you think? review :)**

**Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, I know I said that I am hiatus, which I am. God what a finale, proper killer. I am actually over it. This chapter has actually been written some weeks ago. Thought I'd post it, for my lovely readers. Tells, you a bit about Kieran but his history with the trio, Arthur, Merlin and Phillip will be explained in the next few chapters. I aplogise if there are any mistakes. Anyways enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The king grew angry,"that was a long time ago" he snapped.

"So, we can either do it the easy way or the hard way. You choose" sneered kieran.

Arthur was getting beyond angry as he raised his sword, "I should have finished you the last time" he spat.

The prince moved out the way, running towards the clearing. He wasn't ditching the king, he was a good fighter but only in open space. The mercenaries were hot on his trail as he stopped to a halt, he raised his sword slashing at them. He kept swinging his sword but the mercenaries were not even harmed. Every slash just healed itself back up, and there was only one thing that could do that, it was magic.

Kieran the war lord looked on "Get him, the mistress want's them both alive" he shouted as more mercenaries followed the prince.

"Still a good fighter?" smirked Kieran as he raised his sword ready to fight with the king.

"Always" snapped Arthur as their swords clashed. The king was winning but his gaze kept falling on the prince. He looked wounded and about to pass out. The mercenaries were advancing on him, he was going to die.

_Not if I can help it _thought the king as he punched Kieran in the face, kicking him in the stomach and pushing him aside.

"Phillip" shouted Arthur as he avoided the mercenaries. He quickly knelt by his side as the prince suddenly slumped to the floor. Arthur put his arm under his head and guided him next to a bush.

"Why didn't you fight?" he asked softly

"Magic!" gasped the prince. "They won't die, I tried" he said as he clutched his now bleeding arm.

"Great" groaned the king. "Wait here and don't come out" he warned

Prince Phillip gripped his arm, "it's no use you'll die" said the prince protesting

Arthur sighed as he took a deep breath "Well, at least you will live and find the cure, I'll distract them. It's the least I can do after all it is my fault were here" he said before walking back to the clearing.

The mercenaries surrounded me so he raised his sword and they lunged for him. He slashed at them and laughed, breathing a sigh of relief as two mercenaries, slowly died before turning to dust . He was shocked wide-eyed as he stared at his sword intrigued. It finally dawned on him _Magic_ he whispered _oh thank you Merlin _he said as lunged at the rest of them.

Kieran slowly stood up and looked around, seeing only four mercenaries left, which the king was slowly killing. "No" he yelled angrily as he picked up his sword and lunged towards the king.

The king realised there were only two left now and marched towards Kieran. "What do you want?" he asked the second time, with a hint of hatred

Kieran just smirked "me personally your head, but my mistress wants you alive" he explained

The king wanted to know who was behind this whole attack, he knew someone like Kieran, couldn't have magic at his side "who is your mistress?" asked Arthur he pointing his sword at the war lords chest

Kieran just continued smirking and refused to tell him who the mistress was "Your worst nightmare" he told Arthur, before looking around "where's the prince?" he asked slowly

Arthur knew if Kieran found the prince then there was no chance in hell to ge the cure for Merlin. So decided it was best to come up with a sufficient lie " he's dead" snapped the king angrily.

"You lie" shouted Kieran angrily before a noise sounded and more mercenaries surrounded the king again. He stumbled back from a smirking Kieran as he readied himself for an onslaught.

The prince couldn't take it anymore as he crawled from the bush and slowly crept towards the clearing. "Evelyn" he shouted but there was no answer.

Phillip gasped and clutched his arm as the pain increased. "Evelyn" he yelled as he took deep breaths "please its Merlin" he said as he slumped further to the ground exhausted. He didn't hear an answer and closed his eyes is defeat _failed_ he thought _we've failed._

Suddenly after what seemed hours but was actually minutes, he could faintly hear footsteps draw closer, until he could feel a tingling breath on his face.

The figure nudged his arm and whispered "who are you?" the unfamiliar voice asked

The prince fluttered his eyes open and stared at the figure who was now looking at him strangely. It was a woman _must be Evelyn_ thought the prince. She had long black hair, fair skin and green eyes. "I'm a f-f-riend of Merlin's, need help" said Phillip stuttering

The figure Knelt down next to him and began to inspect the wound on his arm, but the Phillip stopped her.

The prince took a deep breath "no, the king. Please help him, go" he said.

Evelyn stood up and looked towards the left, there in the middle was obviously a king surrounded by mercenaries. He looked severely outnumbered so she quickly muttered a spell and the mercenaries were thrown backwards towards the trees.

Kieran and the king looked around to see who had done that, but they failed to see Evelyn as she hid behind a tree. It didn't stop them as the figure in the middle lunged at the king knocking his sword out of his hand.

The king was held up by the mercenaries and Kieran bought his sword to his head. He didn't strike him but instead hit Arthur with the edge of his sword, knocking the king unconsciousness

Kieran was now grinning evilly as he looked at the fallen king. _Not so mighty now _he thought "Pick him up" he ordered the mercenaries who obeyed as they grabbed the unconscious king.

He looked around "find the prince, he can't be dead" he said as the mercenaries started to search the forest. Evelyn's eyes grew wide, as she realised the prince was the one who asked for her. She instantly realised she must protect him and ran, as he was a friend of Merlin's and ran to his side. The sorceress helped him up and they both hid behind the bush. Evelyn used her magic and turned them both invisible, she just hoped the spell would hold, at least until the war lord left the forest.

Suddenly they heard an angry shout "dammit" yelled Kieran as he kicked a nearby tree. He glared at the mercenaries, who cowered from him instantly.

"I want this forest searched, bring me the prince of Delfor" he snapped as the mercenaries hurriedly began a proper search. Kieran walked towards the clearing, but missed the bush where the prince was hiding with Evelyn. He was unable to find them, as they were invisible after all.

He stopped and knelt down, picking up a piece of cloth. It was a piece of the prince's clothes covered in blood. "This will work perfectly in our favour" whispered Kieran as pocketed the cloth and smirked before calling the mercenaries to stop.

He did a once over as he looked around the forest "let's move out" he said grinning, "we have what we need". He walked back through the forest the same way they came. The mercenaries followed after him with the king of Camelot hunched over the war lord's shoulder.

* * *

**So, what did you think? review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, here's another chapter. I want to finish this story on 20 chapters, but there's loads still left to happen. So, with a twist in mind, there may be a sequel. I would like to know what you guys think, so pop it in a review. Don't want you to get confused but the point of view in chapter 12 was NOT Kieron. Just letting you know as I go back to work on monday my updates will be less frequent as I have loads of work to do, I am sure like many other's do too. I apologise if there are any mistakes or the characters are ooc. I just relaises that in my stories they tend to be oops. :(**

**Thank you to the lovely reader's for favouriting, following and reviewing this story. It means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The dragon flew back to Ealdor, worry taking over his mind. If he was right then the course of destiny was taking a change for the worse. If Camelot and Delfor were to go to war, it would be annihilation of the human race as magic would corrupt from here and beyond.

The only person who could stop this, would be the young warlock. But with him dying and hurt by the kings betrayal of him, things were not looking good. If the prince and king refused to work together then things would just get worse.

Kilgarrah landed back in Ealdor and was surprised to see both the knights of Camelot and Delfor. He had specifically told them to leave, return to their kingdoms.

"What are you doing?" asked the dragon as he moved towards the group, who were huddled over the fire. Merlin wasn't in sight, which worried Kilgarrah.

"Where is Merlin?" asked Kilgarrah towards the group. Leon snapped his head and met the dragon's gaze "Hunith took him inside the hut. Lancelot is with them" said the knight

Kilgarrah remembered they still didn't answer his question. "What are you still doing here?" he asked the second time

It was Timon who answered his question "We cannot leave until we know Merlin is well and the prince is back safely" said the knight as he stood up and walked towards the dragon.

The knights of Camelot agreed as well as the other knights of Delfor. They had a shared bond for the welfare of Merlin and both the prince and king. Though much of their hatred was towards king Arthur. The dragon just hoped they would be able to save their friendship for the sake of everyone.

Kilgarrah did understand their concern, but he was more worried about what was happening in both kingdoms, while they were here.

Gwaine stood up and put his hands in the air "this is pointless" he said with anger.

"What is pointless?" asked Degal whilst glaring at the knight.

"Everything!" he snapped. "What good are we, when we can't do anything to help" said Gwaine as he sat back down with his hands in his head.

Everyone was silent after the knights outburst. Kilgarrah knew they wanted to help, but he just needed to persuade them to leave. They were no good if they just sat back and watched as both kingdoms crumbled.

"Right" shouted the dragon. "If you do not leave NOW. I will burn you to a crisp" threatened Kilgarrah. All heads turned to face him as the dragon glared at them.

"Do you want Camelot and Delfor to fall?" he snapped glancing at each knight to see their reaction.

There were a few shakes of the head and murmurs of no. The dragon moved towards them " then you will leave NOW. Find out who poisoned the arrows. BUT do not tell them where the king or prince are. And do NOT tell them about MERLIN". said the dragon his voice very serious now.

"If I am right Camelot has a traitor in the midst" said Kilgarrah looking at the knights of Camelot. They all looked back in shock before realisation hit them. They had been blind, and it might have cost them a dear friend.

Leon understood perfectly as it was him who put the pieces together. He knew they had to keep this incident with the prince and Merlin a secret or it would be the downfall of both kingdoms. He just hoped they weren't too late.

"We will leave right away" said Sir Leon as he gestured the knights to pack up and move out.

Timon thought it best to go back too, but how would he tell the king. What would he say, that the king of Camelot tried to kill his son. It would cause a war, exactly what the people behind all this wanted. There would be so much bloodshed and death, this was not what the prince would want. definitely not, as it would hurt Merlin, and he could never do that.

Timon turned to the knights of Delfor and ordered them to do the same. "We must tell the king what has happened before he finds out from somebody else. Whoever wants war between both kingdoms, may be ahead of us. We must make haste" said the knight

Timon and Leon looked towards the dragon both asking similar questions "What do we tell everyone about the king?" asked Leon

"Tell them he is staying in the kingdom of Delfor for peace talks" said the dragon who then turned to face Timon "tell the king that prince Phillip is staying in Camelot a little longer" explained Kilgarrah

Both knights were quite before they nodded and walked towards different directions. The other knights went to tell Hunith and Lancelot of their plans, before they said goodbye to Merlin. After exchanging good luck with each knights, the dragon flew ahead to overlook the area for a safe journey.

Kilgarrah flew back after a few minutes and watched as the knights of Camelot and Delfor exchanged good luck and jumped on their horses. The dragon moved forward towards them "it is clear, I cannot see any danger" he informed them. The knights nodded and galloped on their horses and out of Ealdor.

* * *

**So, what did you think? please review :)**

**Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for this long update. I sincerely hope nobody get's confused after reading this. If you are please ask and I will get back to you. I apologise if there are any mistakes. Well any way's hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur felt a sharp throbbing pain in his head, as his eyes fluttered open. Slowly he blinked as his eyes wandered around his current surroundings. He was in an abandoned castle, and currently in a throne room. It was empty, but he could hear distant voices. He tried to listen but failed miserably. Instead he closed his eyes as the people behind the voices continued to speak.

"Where is the prince?" snapped an angry voice

"I don't know. We searched the forest but couldn't find him anywhere. We did however find this." said the voice of Kieran

"Ah, well all is not lost. All we need is the king of Camelot's clothing and everything will fall in place" smirked the unknown voice

"Grunhilda, what about my share, the kingdom of Delfor?" asked Kieran shifting awkwardly.

"You will get your share. Only when everything is completed. What about lord Hilrock? Has he found the medallion of Android?" asked Grunhilda impatiently

"Lord Hilrock and his pet servant should be meeting me in the forest soon. Hilrock said the medallion was in Camelot's vaults, and he had easy access. He still thinks Camelot will be his" laughed Kieran

Grunhilda laughed with him until she remembered something very important "what about the pet sorcerer Merlin?" asked the witch

Kieran stopped laughing and glared at the witch. "He should be dead. If he isn't I will gladly kill him, for what he did to me" spat the warlord angrily.

"Right of course. Honour is all yours. Arthur Pendragon cannot know of our plans, and I cannot kill him just yet. Go and rip the clothing of the Pendragon, then set the plan in motion" said Grunhilda as she walked away.

* * *

Kieran walked into the throne room and was less surprised to see Arthur trying to listen in their conversation.

"Spying were we?" sneered the warlord, and making Arthur jump.

Arthur glared at Kieran as he took out a small dagger and walked towards the king who was on his knees. The warlord raised his dagger, making the king flinch and back away. This reaction made Kieran laugh as he ripped a piece of the kings clothing, where the Pendragon crest initially was.

"What are you up to?" snapped Arthur angrily. The king was getting very frustrated and all he could think about was getting out of here. He needed to find the prince and get the cure for Merlin or they had failed.

Kieran smirked at the king "oh it's a surprise, one you will never forget" laughed the warlord as he walked out leaving Arthur alone with his angry thoughts.

_Great _thought Arthur_. I am stuck here, wherever here is. Merlin is dying and it's all my fault. Why oh why did I need to get jealous. What the hell is wrong with me._ _I am the king of Camelot._ _Kings don't fail. I will find the cure. I will and I WILL save Merlin. My servant, My sorcerer and my friend. But I just need to get the HELL out of here._

Kieran called two servants and gave them clothes to pose as messengers. He then gave Arthur Pendragon's crest to a messenger to give to Camelot. The message was to inform the Queen how the king had been killed, by the one and only prince of Delfor. He made sure there was blood on the clothing, enough to force some immediate retaliation.

He did the same for the kingdom of Delfor. A messenger was to inform the king of Deflor that his son, prince Phillip had been killed by Arthur Pendragon king of Camelot. The evidence was simple a crest of Delfor, and a piece of the Prince's clothing with blood. This was enough to call for a reaction, the war had been brewing but now it was time to battle. Once and for all.

* * *

Grunhilda came back with a grin on her face. Kieran saw this so he approached her. "Mistress, what has you in such a good mood?" asked the warlord

The witch laughed "Our plan just became indestructible. I have a way to keep both kingdoms, and take over many more" mused Grunhilda

Kieran gulped "Really, and what is your plan?" he drawled

"Well let's just say I will be unstoppable. No-one can beat an ancient creäture, now can they?" she asked

The warlord, suddenly did not like what he was hearing. "What creäture are you referring to?" asked Kieran slowly, dreading an answer

Grunhilda locked her eyes with Kieran "The ancient dragon Kazuya of Zeldarox. He has been locked away, by the dragonlord Cornelius for 100 years. He lives to this day, by the magic running through his veins. But with the medallion of Android, I will awaken him, and he will be under my control".

"We have an army of magical mercenaries. An ancient dragon, and two kingdoms will be at war with each other. Camelot will soon be mine and Delfor will soon be yours. No-body can stop us, not even EMRYS" spat Grunhilda before marching out of the abandoned castle.

Kieran stood there alone, dumbstruck. The witch was unleashing hell, and if she wasn't stopped soon even he wouldn't have a kingdom to rule. Something needed to be done before it was too late. Or everyone was doomed to perish and die.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Honestly if your confused please ask. Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys Here is another chapter its longer than usual. Next chapter we'll see what has happened in Camelot. Hope you like this chapter. I apologise if there are any mistakes, though I have thoroughly checked it. Again if anyone is confused please ask :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Prince Phillip and Evelyn argued over whether to save the king of Camelot. Phillip insisted but Evelyn argued he was in no state to go anywhere. Even if she healed him he needed rest. But she didn't understand the danger Merlin was in. In order to save their friend as much as the prince hated to admit it, they needed Arthur Pendragon.

"Stop struggling!" snapped Evelyn. "Let me heal you" she insisted

Prince Phillip winced and then nodded. Evelyn put her hand on his arm as she spoke in the old religion _**Ahluttre tha seocness. Thurh-haele braed. **_Her eyes glowed gold as the wound on the princes arm began to heal.

"Thank you" whispered prince Phillip and in return Evelyn smiled.

"Now what has happened to Merlin?" she asked with concern.

Prince Phillip sighed and began telling her everything. Starting from Merlin accused of killing king Arthur, the prince's visit, Arthur's attack towards him, which led to Merlin's current condition. How Merlin was dying from the poison in his system and that they needed to find the cure soon. He left some things out, such as someone was out to get their revenge.

"WHAT!" yelled Evelyn standing up and pacing. "I will kill him. How dare he poison Merlin".

"I know, you want to kill him. Hell I want to Kill him. But we need to rescue him if we want the cure. The dragon made it clear that the three of us together would be able to get the cure. Without him we will not succeed and Merlin will die!" explained the prince

Evelyn was quiet for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "But we don't know where they took him" she said annoyed

Prince Phillip stood up _Where would they take him _thought the prince tapping his chin in frustration "Isn't there an abandoned castle her somewhere?" asked Phillip looking at Evelyn who stopped and then smiled wickedly.

"Yes! We must check there." said the sorceress

"Damn! But how are we going to get through the mercenaries. They can't die" hissed prince Phillip

Evelyn was in deep thought until she remembered a spell. A distraction. One enough for them to get the king and find the cure.

"I'll distract them with a spell. You find the king and then we'll get the cure" said the sorceress as she walked towards the direction Kieran took Arthur. The prince followed after her.

* * *

Arthur was panicking they only had half a day left to find the cure. He just hoped they would make it in time. Even if the he died, Arthur just wanted to see his friend one last time. He needed to tell Merlin how much he meant to him, how sorry he was and be able to ask for forgiveness.

* * *

Evelyn and Phillip were outside the abandoned castle. There were mercenaries guarding the fort.

The sorceress turned to face prince Phillip "You get inside the castle. I will follow you. Find the king and call my name in your mind. I will find you. Go I will distract them" explained Evelyn

The prince slowly made his way towards the entrance where two mercenaries were stationed. They didn't see them because they were looking at the leaves that moved around on the ground. They were so fixated that Phillip quickly walked inside the castle.

Phillip walked and avoided many mercenaries as he could until he stopped. It was the throne room, and the door seemed opened slightly. The prince peeked through and breathed a sigh of relief. The king of Camelot was sat on the ground glaring at the the mercenaries in the room with him. He couldn't see anyone else, no leader, war lord nothing.

After remembering Evelyn's request he called her name _Evelyn _he said into his mind as he waited. He was getting worried and frustrated until the sorceress turned up behind him.

"He's in there. But there are mercernaries" informed the prince

"Okay. I am going to say a spell. We both run in there and then I will do a transportation spell back to the forest".

The prince nodded as he ran inside the throne room. Instantly the mercenaries charged at him with a vengeance. Evelyn was right behind him as she muttered a spell in the old religion _**Ic the bebode thaet thu abifiast nu!**_**. **Suddenly the whole castle shook as Evelyn caused an earthquake.

They both ran towards the king of Camelot who looked up in shock. They helped him up as they each held on to his arm.

"What the HELL are you doing?" snapped Arthur furiously

Prince Phillip looked exasperated "What does it look like? saving your royal backside" hissed Phillip

"BOYS!" yelled Evelyn as she muttered a transportation spell _**Bedyrene us! Astyre us thanonweard**_**.** She never gave them a warning and their eyes widened in shock when everything moved around them.

* * *

Grunhilda and Kieran were meeting with Lord Hilrock in the woods. Hilrock surprised the witch when he informed her about the dying Merlin.

"This is just great. But didn't I TELL you to kill the prince" snapped the witch furiously using her magic to slam him towards a nearby tree.

Lord Hilrock yelped as his back impacted with the tree. "I didn't need to. Arthur Pendragon was going to, but it's not my fault Merlin moved him out-of-the-way" hissed the lord angrily

"True! I suppose they will be dead soon. What with both kingdoms preparing for revenge and war. But I still want the prince found. The only way he couldn't be found was if magic was used" mused Grunhilda angrily

The witch turned to Kieran. "Search that forest again. And this time bring me the prince. Do not disappoint me again" snarled Grunhilda as she glared at the war lord

Before Kieran got a chance to speak the warning bells went off. The trio looked towards the castle. They exchanged shocked and angry glances before taking action.

"The king of Camelot" snapped Grunhilda as she used a transportation spell. Kieran and Hilrock jumped on their horses and rode after her.

Grunhilda was furious as she looked at her broken castle. She muttered a spell and some damage was rectified. She marched to the throne room, and yelled when there was no-one there. No king of Camelot. But there was a tingle of magic in the air. Immediately she used her scrying bowl to track the king and was surprised by what she saw.

* * *

Arthur, prince Phillip and Evelyn were thrown to the ground. Not exactly a good landing.

"Some warning would be nice!" snapped Arthur and Phillip together.

"I don't have time for warnings!" snapped Evelyn right back at them as she walked towards the temple.

The boys followed after her without another word. As they continued to walk Evelyn could feel a tingle of magic and knew they were nearly there.

"We're here!" she said as Evelyn stopped. They stopped just before the temple. It was beautiful and radiant. It didn't even look guarded, but then again they were looking at the outside.

The sorceress stopped and turned to face Arthur and Phillip. "We need to get the cure and back to Merlin immediately. Now hurry" she ushered as they began to walk inside.

Suddenly they froze, they tried to move but Arthur and Phillip were stuck some sort of magical force was keeping them away. Evelyn however could move but was soon blasted away towards the king and Prince. They all fell to the ground with a thump.

They were stuck to the ground as a figure mysteriously appeared and loomed over them "What is it you seek?" asked the old man dressed in a gold robe.

Arthur stared at the man before speaking "A cure. For the poison Figorabian"

The man stare dat Arthur before smiling "Ah! The mortal Elixar"

Prince Phillip nodded sadly "Yes! Please we must have it" asked Phillip eagerly

"Why do you need it?" asked the old man curiously

"For my friend who is dying" informed Phillip

The man was quite for a moment before asking "who is your friend?"

Arthur replied this time "His name is Merlin. He is a sorcerer and I have wronged him. He doesn't deserve this. Please give us the cure he doesn't deserve to die. He has a good heart and I was just too blind to notice until it was too late" said Arthur sadly with tears in his eyes.

The old man was in shock. Here was Arthur Pendragon of Camelot with tears in his eyes. What was more shocking his friend had magic, and the Pendragon's are known of their hatred towards magic. Maybe if he gave the cure things would change and magic would be free. Maybe this was the path to the future. Perhaps this was the start of Albion.

The old man sighed with a click of his finger's he was now holding a vial. The cure was in his hands as tried to make the right decision.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly with hope and longing. "Please" whispered Arthur desperately as time went by. Time they couldn't waste.

The old man sighed "You have shown me a different side to you Arthur Pendragon. I hope you save your friend in time" said the keeper of the temple as he handed the vial to Arthur.

"Thank you" said Arthur sincerely as he felt the hold on him disappear. The trio stood up and thanked the keeper.

"I am sure we will cross paths again" said the keeper as he bowed and disappeared again.

Arthur held on to the cure tightly as they turned around and began walking back to the forest. Now it was a waiting game. If they walked back it would be too late. They needed to wait for Kilgarrah only he could get them back to Ealdor in time.

* * *

Grunhilda screamed "NO!" as she looked into the scrying bowl.

Kieran and Hilrock were behind her in an instant. "What is it?" he asked hesitantly

"Arthur Pendragon, prince Phillip and a sorceress have got the cure for that wretched pet sorcerer" spat the witch furiously

"Impossible!" snapped Lord Hilrock

"Indeed!" agreed the witch. She turned to Kieran "Do not let them reach Merlin. If they do, You will wish you never met me" threatened Grunhilda

_I already do_ thought the war lord. "Of course Mistress" said Kieran as he clicked his fingers and the mercenaries followed after him. He walked out of the castle and made his way towards the forest.

* * *

**So what did you think? As always reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys got you another chapter. I aplogise if there are any mistakes. Again still waiting for my Beta reader. Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Kingdom of Camelot

The knights with Sir Leon leading them finally arrived in Camelot. They were to quickly speak to the queen and tell the court that king Arthur had decided to stay in the kingdom of Delfor. But something wasn't right there was a commotion and everyone was crowded in the courtyard. Gwaine could hear screaming and yelling as guards were helping the hysterical Queen stand up as she cried her eyes out. Elyan's face dropped as he gawked before running to console his sister.

The knights stood frozen with shock before realisation hit them. Something was wrong, something was definitely really wrong. Sir Leon ran towards the guards to demand what the hell was happening.

"What has happened?" demanded Sir Leon confusion written on his face.

One Guard snapped his eyes to lock eyes with the knight. The town people were in shock, tears in their eyes and their faces plastered in pure disbelief.

"The king is dead!" whispered the guard and shifted awkwardly from Leon's piercing glare.

Sir Leon was shocked and in pure denial. _How can the king be dead I have just seen him. Something is wrong definitely wrong. Oh god what if this was the plan_. _Oh no_ thought the knight.

"WHAT!" yelled the knight furiously. It couldn't be right, could it. Unless the king was too late in saving Merlin. What if prince Phillip got into a fight with Arthur or, what if the dragon killed him. There were just so many possibilities and the knight didn't know the truth. He didn't know what might have happened. After all it had been a few hours. Anything could have happened in that time.

The other knights looked at Sir Leon in shock, they couldn't believe it. _What do we do? _thought the knight. Elyan was hugging his sister tightly as she continued to sob. She stopped a moment to address the knights.

"It's true king Arthur is dead!" she whispered before sobbing again.

Sir Leon knew there was only one way to find out the truth. "My lady how do you know the king is dead?" asked the knight anxiously

A messenger Sir Leon had never seen before, moved forward to speak. He cleared his throat "I was to inform you by the prince of Delfor that he is the one that killed King Arthur Pendragon. He told me to give this to the Queen" the scrawny messenger pulled out a piece of clothing. It was in fact Arthur's, as it had the Pendragon crest on and dried blood.

Oh god the king REALLY is dead. It is going to be a blood bath. Sir Leon couldn't argue with him, because before Arthur left his clothes were in perfect condition. The prince and Arthur had some tension, which could only mean Merlin was dead. If this happened the prince promised he would have his revenge. Which meant Merlin's death may have sparked a chain of events. This was not good.

A noble moved forward and cleared his throat. "My lady this Prince has taken the life of our king. This is an act of war. We MUST retaliate!" insisted Lord Hilrock

The Queen was quite as the people waited for her to give the next order's, after all she was the next ruler and her order's were to be followed after the king.

The knight grimaced they didn't want to go to war, but they didn't have a choice. Gwaine couldn't believe prince Phillip would do this, that he would kill the king. How could he? Did the prince really want a war? This was despicable? This was a blood bath?. The knight stood motionless as silent tears trickled down his cheek as realisation hit him. If Arthur was dead then so was Merlin. He had betrayed his friend, and never fought to apologise.

Gwen snapped her eyes to meet Lord Hilrock's curious expression. Gwen took a deep breath her eyes showing fire and determination "Your right! Prince Phillip has taken the life of our king and my husband. This will not go unpunished. Sir Leon prepare for war, Prince Phillip cannot get away with this. This is an act of betrayal, he will be PUNISHED" she yelled furiously as she marched into the castle. Elyan tralied behind her as Sir Leon stared in shock. All the knights looked at him for order's after all he was the head knight. The knight didn't have a choice all the evidence was pointing to the death of Arthur. They had to stay as a strong kingdom. Even though Sir Leon hated to admit it THEY HAD TO RETALIATE.

The knight took a deep breath before speaking in a hoarse voice "prepare for war!" he grumbled tiredly. The towns people slowly began to scatter with ache in their hearts their king was dead. There was no denying it, as Arthur's blood was evidence enough.

Lord Hilrock smiled to himself, Kieran had done a good job. And he just secured the plan. Even if the king was not in their possession he soon would be. _The war has begun_ he thought snickering quietly to himself in pure satisfaction.

Sir Leon slowly walked into the castle his shoulder sagged in defeat. They were too late. Maybe no-one set this up. Maybe it was their own actions from the beginning that caused this war. Maybe this was the end.

* * *

**So as always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, guys another chapter. I apologise if there are any mistakes. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Kingdom of Delfor

The knights with Sir Timon leading them finally arrived in Delfor. They were to quickly speak to the King and inform the court that Prince Delfor decided to stay in the kingdom of Delfor with two guards and his advisor Owen.

After a giving their horses to a servant they made their way inside the castle. But something wasn't right there was yelling and shouting coming from the throne room. It sounded like the king was under attack. Without a moments thought the knights ran towards the throne room in sheer panic for their king and Queen.

Sir Timon opened the large wooden doors and froze at the scene before him. The Queen was sobbing uncontrollably whilst the lady's of the court tried to console her. The king was pacing up and down his face filled with rage and his clenched his fists tightly. The knights looked on confused, it was as if somebody died. Everybody stopped at looked at the disruption before diverting their eyes away.

Sir Timon couldn't move as his eyes widened in disbelief, the king was silently crying. The king never cried, EVER. This was more confusing. _What could make the king cry and the Queen to sob _thought the knight. As he looked around the court it looked and sounded like they were mourning, but why. _It's not like someone died, or did they?. Don't be daft _thought the knight mentally kicking himself. He looked at his fellow knights who were now thinking the same thing. Sir Timon shook his thoughts away before finding the will to move.

The knight slowly walked forwards before coming to a stop and bowing "your highness" said the knight. Sir Timon locked eyes with the king before asking the question he dreaded since entering the throne room "My lord what has happened?" asked the knight

The king looked up and stared at the knight. His eyes showing a raging fire "My son is dead!" informed the king as the knights gasped in shock

The king took a deep breath before speaking to the entire court "The Prince of Delfor is DEAD" he yelled furiously as more louder gasps echoed through the room.

Sir Timon was confused, very confused. He had just seen the prince surely he couldn't be dead. Unless he attacked the king and Camelot retaliated. But why would he attack the king of Camelot, surely Merlin would stop that from happening.

The king suddenly rounded on the knight with pure anger "Why did you leave my son in Camelot?" asked the king angrily

The knight was shocked "My lord" he stuttered "Prince Phillip told us to return and inform you he was staying longer. Your Highness who has informed you the prince is dead?" asked the knight anxiously

The king was about to speak before a young messenger walked forward. He looked at the king who nodded for him to speak. "I was to inform the kingdom of Delfor by the king of Camelot that he is the one that killed Prince Phillip. He told me to give this to the king and Queen" The boy pulled a piece of clothing from his pocket. There was no mistake it was definitely the prince's tunic which now had dried blood, as it bore Delfor's crest. Sir Timon even remembered the prince wearing it when he departed with the king of Camelot.

Oh god the Prince REALLY is dead. Sir Timon couldn't argue, because before the Prince left his clothes were in perfect condition. The prince and Arthur had some tension, but surely not enough for the king to kill the prince. Unless Merlin hadn't lived and they both fought and the king has now made one terrible mistake. No, a deadly mistake. How does one come back from this.

The king's face was contorted in pure hatred and anger "I WANT ARTHUR PENDRAGON'S HEAD ON A PIKE. I WANT HIS BLOOD!" spat the king as he fumed with rage.

The king locked eyes with Sir Timon "Prepare for war. Arthur Pendragon will NOT get away with this. We retaliate with FULL FORCE!" ordered the angry king as he turned around to console his sobbing wife and Queen.

Sir Timon felt cold as his eyes widened. _They were going to war, something the king always prevented from happening. But the prince was dead, he couldn't deny the evidence. The king of Camelot was going to pay for this, as was his whole kingdom. Oh God_ thought the knight. _Things are not looking good. _It will only end in a blood bath.

* * *

**So what did you think? reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys here's another chapter. I apologise if there have been mistakes in my writing and I am SORRY If the character's have been OOC. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Kilgarrah was in Ealdor just before the clearing. He was getting worried and impatient, time was running out for Merlin. He only had two hours left, if they didn't bring the cure soon, Merlin was going die. He closed his mind but was quickly alert when he heard Evelyn shout his name. The dragon flapped his wings before flying towards the sorceress.

* * *

Arthur held on to the cure tightly as they continued walking through the forest. Evelyn called for Kilgarrah and now it was a waiting game. If they walked back it would be too late. They needed to wait for Kilgarrah only he could get them back to Ealdor in time. The trio got tired and sat down on some large rocks as they waited for the dragon.

The flapping of wings woke them from their thoughts as they stood up. The dragon landed in the middle as he nodded his head towards the Prince, and king.

Kilgarrah looked at the young woman "You must be Evelyn" asked the dragon in which the sorceress nodded with a small smile

"Have you got the cure?" asked Kilagarrah addressing the prince and king. Arthur showed the vial to the dragon "yes" replied Arthur

The dragon asked them to sit on his back and hold on tightly. As Kilgarrah was to fly them back to Ealdor, so they could cure Merlin as time was running out.

* * *

Unbeknown to them the war lord Kieran was on strict instruction to put a stop to their plans. But as he watched on through the tree's Grunhilda's plan seemed quite difficult. The king and Prince had a dragon on their side _how does one defeat a dragon _he thought angrily.

"Is he dead?" asked a voice from behind him. It was the witch and she did not look happy. The war lord jumped in shock as his heart beat at an alarming rate.

Kieran glared at the witch "Do you have to jump out on people?" he snapped angrily.

Grunhilda just stared at him waiting for an answer. The war lord sighed "Not yet, but if they give him the cure he will live. Our plan will be ruined. You know how many times that simple sorcerer has ruined my plans" he shouted angrily

"Then why haven't you stopped him?" she asked furious as she moved further into his face

Kieran threw his hands in the air exasperated "WHY? WHY? How about because there's a great BIG dragon with them!" he yelled with anger

"A dragon! Are you sure?" asked the witch with wide eyes.

"How can I miss a great big dragon?" mused Kieran with irritation

"Damn! Okay, okay" said the witch trying to calm down. Grunhilda took a deep breath before speaking again "You distract them. Do not let the boy drink the cure! I will take care of the dragon" explained the witch as she paced up and down.

Grunhilda stopped before smirking evilly "I will transport us there, take four mercenaries as well. They can distract the king and prince. You destroy the cure. Understood!" asked the witch and the war lord had no choice but to agree with her.

* * *

Kilgarrah landed in the clearing as Prince Phillip ran to Hunith's hut. He gently picked up Merlin's body wrapped up in a blanket and brought him outside. They agreed to bring him outside so the dragon could make sure everything went okay. He couldn't enter the village as he didn't want to scare the villagers, or cause a commotion. Hunith and lancelot followed after as the prince gently laid Merlin on the floor where another blanket was placed under him.

The dragon moved forward as Merlin drew his last breaths they only had minutes left. Arthur moved forward towards his manservant as he looked at the faces of Merlin's loved one's. He knew he couldn't fail Merlin had to live if not for him then all the people who cared for him.

The king slowly started to take of the lid of the vial when he heard a whooshing noise. Immediately everyone was on alert. A woman was standing in the middle with a furious expression, on the side of her was Arthur and Phillip's enemy Kieran. Arthur quickly took the lid of the bottle as he prepared to save Merlin's life.

It all happened within seconds as "NO!" was screamed through out the forest by various people, some in anger, some in hatred, some in sadness, some in hysteria and finally some in defeat.

It did happen though. Yes he was too late. It was like time stopped as the king felt himself soaring through the trees like the wind. He watched helpless as the vial slipped from his hands and fell beside Merlin. The glass shattered like a million broken hearts. Arthur couldn't believe it, the vial cracked and spilled the cure just beside Merlin. Not where it was supposed to be no. Not in Merlin's body as it cured the poison. No. The damage was done for now and forever.

He just about heard Kilgarrah's angry roar as he breathed his scorching fire against the enemy. Before Arthur finally impacted with a tree, he felt the pain soar through his back and stab at his heart. He wearily blinked his eyes willing them to open but to no avail. Finally with all his will gone, Arthur's eyes drooped shut with one last thought on his mind _Merlin was dead and so was he_.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! As you can see this story has been continued. There won't be a sequel. I'm trying to juggle too much. So I'm finishing off all my fics ASAP. I'm sorry for misguiding you. Feel free to tell me so. Anyway here is a small chapter, and my updates won't be frequent as before. Sorry, life kind of caught up to me. I apologise for any mistakes though I have checked it. I'm going to re write all the story as it goes along. To how it should be written. Mistakes and all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin could hear screaming as it filled his delicate ears. He winced in sympathy as he heard a woman scream like she just someone so close to her. The warlock felt incredibly weak, but something was shrinking the pain in his body into nothing. He felt a boost of power float through his body as it continued to fight of the ghastly poison.

The warlock froze as images flashed through his mind. He panicked as he saw himself being cast aside for attempting to kill the king. It couldn't be true though, because Arthur wouldn't do that to him. Not even in a million years. Suddenly the image change to him being reunited with Prince Phillip, his most loyal friend. But that couldn't be right when prince Phillip lived in the kingdom of Delfor. Well that was just far away from Camelot. And the image changed again to Merlin being accused of sorcery by king Arthur, in the village of Ealdor. But he would never leave Arthur, or be so careless with his magic.

Merlin felt his heart beat at an alarming rate as he visible shuddered at the thought of his magic being revealed. No it couldn't be true. He wouldn't ever reveal his magic. But him being cast aside, that was just not right. Arthur wouldn't do this to him. It was just impossible. In fact it was not Arthur. And the prince coming to see him, now that was a surprise, a very nice surprise, and it warmed Merlin's heart. But it didn't happen which saddened the warlock.

After fighting with his thoughts, Merlin concluded they were just some random memories, inflicted upon him in this ghastly hour. He refused to believe any of this occurred. As the pain finally left him, Merlin shifted his legs and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned in frustration as the light shined towards his eyes. He blinked a few times before grabbing hold of the tree closest and sitting up. His eyes wandered around and Merlin laughed disbelieving as he exclaimed "It was a dream. Oh thank god it was only a dream."

The warlock stopped and his eyes widened in pure shock. He crawled on his knees in desperation as a figure lay there just a few feet away unmoving. Merlin sobbed as he tried to reach the figure muttering 'no' over and over again. When he finally reached them, he checked the pulse but there was none. Merlin held onto the figure tightly and roared 'no' to the sky with the most furious and angry feeling ever.

The sky suddenly became dark as rain began to pour onto Merlin and the figure he held so tightly. He suddenly went into denial as he talked to the unmoving figure "It's going to be okay. You'll see, everything is going to be okay" assured the warlock as tears of despair and sorrow streamed down his face. He placed a kiss onto the figure's head as he whispered "I'm sorry" ever so quietly. The woods were quite and not even a single sound could be heard as Merlin rocked back and forth with the figure in his arms. The warlock sobbed his heart out as his shoulder's sagged in defeat.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! Here is another chapter. Can anyone guess who the unknown supposedly dead figure is? I aplogise for any mistakes. I am curently very sleepy. We'll be seeing some BAMF Merlin soon. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

As the rain stopped the silence dragged on. Merlin paused still, before gently laying the figure down. He heard a twig snap in the distance. He slowly stood up and cautiously walked towards the noise.

The warlock froze. His eyes widened and the blood drained from his face. A whole army was stomping their way towards the direction of Camelot. Without a moments thought Merlin grabbed the figure and walked towards his hut in Ealdor. It wasn't far and he needed to protect the figure. There was still a chance. Gathering all his strength he held onto the figure and shut the door to the hut. He scrambled through his old cupboard desperately seeking his magic book.

Merlin stopped, finding a healing spell. He had never been good at healing spells. He just hoped it would work. He took a large deep breath before putting both hands on the figure's chest.

_**'Ic hæle þina þrowunga'**_ breathed Merlin as he delved all his power into the figure. Enough to heal the wound.

As the golden magic faded out. Merlin waited. And waited. But there was no change. He panicked.

_**'Ic hæle þina þrowunga'**_ yelled the warlock again as he tried the spell again. Still no change.

His magic was draining him. He began to feel weak. Merlin let his hands fall. His knees trembled and his hands shook. Tears streamed down his face. He closed his eyes as anger took over.

Some one was going to pay for this. Some one was going to die. He took a deep breath and his eyes turned dark. Coldness settled inside his heart as only one thought remained: revenge. He would have his revenge. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Merlin closed the book. He stood up and placed a soft kiss on the figure's head. The only way he was going to get his revenge would be disguised. There was trouble heading for Camelot. Arthur needed him and so did the Kingdom. But they just didn't know it. He muttered a quick spell as his appearance changed to an old man. It was Dragoon the great.

What Merlin didn't know was it was going to take more that just an old man to rectify everything. Especially everything that happened since he was lying dead. Except Merlin didn't know. And there was no-one here to tell him either. Except for the dragon. _Still where is Kilgarrah_ thought Merlin anxiously.

* * *

Arthur could feel his back throb like his back bone had been shattered in tiny pieces. His mind remained blank. His eyes felt heavy when he fluttered them open. He visibly paled at the sight. Prince Phillip layed sprawled a few feet away covered his cuts and bruises.

The king winced in pain as he slowly moved his foot to try to arouse the prince. It was a few minutes later when Phillip finally gasped awake.

"MERLIN!," gasped the Prince as tears began to form in his eyes.

The king of Camelot paled. Blood drained from his face as it finally dawned on him. Merlin. Merlin. MERLIN. He was dead.

Merlin was dead. They were too late. No. Oh god. NO.

Arthur stared at the Prince as tears streamed down his face. The king could only cry as guilt consumed him. His friend would have been alive now. If it wasn't for him.

The Prince sobbed uncontrollably. He was in denial. _Why_? Why Merlin of all people.

Phillip furiously wiped at his face, but the tears were nowhere near stopping. He turned to Arthur. Eyes dark with anger and rage.

"This is all your fault!" he snarled ".He was happy. He was BLOODY happy. But no. you just couldn't leave things. Could you. He wasn't good enough. But then again he NEVER was good enough for you. Well I hope your happy. Maybe his DEATH was EXACTLY what you WANTED," roared the Prince his voice hoarse and croaky. But still loud enough to make his point.

The king looked down in shame. His eyes blood-shot red as he choked through uncontrollable sobs. He ruined everything. He lost everything. And it killed him inside. WHAT HAD HE DONE?

A door opened and Kieran walked inside. He didn't seem so smug. He looked almost guilty. Like he was regretting something. He grabbed a chair from the corner and sat just before the king and Prince.

The silence dragged on. The Prince glared dagger's at Arthur and Kieran. Both were determined to avoid his gaze. Still the Prince needed to make a point. He needed to make sure Kieran understood everything he thought Merlin did to him.

Prince Phillip shuffled to a sitting position before staring intently at the warlord. His eyes seemed lost of all fight as he started to talk. Kieran snapped his gaze and looked at Phillip, pondering his thoughts.

"You know Merlin he never wanted to hurt you. He did NOT intend to either. He wanted to protect me, but you wanted to destroy lives. One thing I know and forever will remember about Merlin is he would always help the good. Any way he could. But you. You wanted to KILL HIM," spat the Prince.

"That little scar will always be a reminder of that day. The day he stopped you. Stopped you from taking a kingdom that wasn't yours. A kingdom that will never be yours. Ever." concluded the prince.

Kieran grew angry before standing up so fast his chair lay on the floor. He grabbed Phillip by the scruff of the neck forcing him to look his way.

"Your friend is dead. And you will be too. Your kingdom is already mine. It has been since the beginning." snarled Kieran before letting him go with such force he went flying back into the wall.

The Prince was panting heavily. He was in utter turmoil. What was happening to Delfor while he was stuck here. He had to protect his kingdom. If not for him, but his friend. No. He would have his revenge. Kieran was going to pay dearly.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! So here is another chapter. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin walked through the woods, his pace reasonably fast at least for an old man. His eyes kept darting through the trees, he had a feeling he was being watched. The warlock stumbled towards a clearing, just before the direction to Camelot. He stilled as the trees shook and the ground moved. He froze as heavy footsteps drew near. He glanced in both directions to see soldiers. So many soldier's making their way to the clearing. An army of soldier's ready to battle. Merlin visible paled _what the hell is going on? _he thought.

The warlock stood his ground, as he felt the earth tremble, and the army advanced. As they got near to his line of view, Merlin froze. He looked at both sides and shuddered. This couldn't be. He was in denial. This was not RIGHT.

Merlin's eyes widened before he blinked, not believing what he was seeing. No matter how many times he did, the image did not change. It was Queen Gwen he was seeing, leading the soldiers of Camelot to war.

_NO_

Yet one question remained 'Where the HELL was Arthur?'. Merlin was clearly beyond confused. He was a lost soul.

As the other army stopped, they just stared at each other in disgust. No-one moved to meet in the middle. Instead the armies drew their swords. Each man a solemn look on their face. The king of Delfor and the Queen of Camelot raised their swords. Their face betraying nothing. They wanted revenge and they weren't leaving until they got it.

_NO_

A moment of silence filled the air. It didn't last long as a battle cry broke out. Men ran towards men, their swords raised, ready to avenge for the love of their kingdoms.

The warlock stood there frozen, his limbs gone numb. The cries fading out, yet before swords could clash and lives lost. It slowed down to a stop. Merlin's eyes burned a incredible gold before he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NO! Awendap," roared Merlin, his eyes wide in anticipation. The armies' separated from each other, their eyes wide as they struggled against such raw yet powerful magic. Merlin drew a barrier keeping them away from each other as he panted desperately trying to keep it in place.

Merlin took a deep breath yet felt his energy drain. A deep, loud filled roar broke out as the ground shook. The warlock looked towards the sky as it turned dark.

The warlock felt a deep tingly sensation in his body. It was the call from a dragon. A dragon was calling him. Yet it wasn't Kilgarrah...it was something else entirely. Merlin felt a sudden pain in his chest as another anger filled roar broke out.

_Oh hell._

o0o

Grunhilda walked towards the cave of Almorah, in the depths of the ruins, in the valley of ancient kings. One hand-held the medallion of Android and the other Excalibur. The witch was playing with fire. This would not bode well for anyone. Yet it seemed she did not care.

As she reached the cave she paused. It seemed someone else was here. Yet she couldn't see anyone. She scrambled looking for the key to the cave. The witch grinned before pressing the medallion into the stone. There was a moment of silence before the cave unsealed itself, the ground shook and it opened revealing an entrance.

The witch muttered a spell, as light cantered into the cave. She cautiously walked inside. The darkness subsided and the witch looked around, her eyes searching the dragon Kazuya.

Grunhilda froze, slightly nervous as her blood ran cold. She hesitated yet her eyes wandered on the very large lizard like dragon. It was a red dragon and it was changed to the wall. The chains were filled with magic and the medallion was the key. The chains showed as much.

The witch smirked before racing to the chains. She picked the medallion before pressing it to the chains. Silence filled the cave before a quite growling noise was heard. The chains clicked and the witch jumped back in shock. The dragon seemed to be sucking magic from the medallion. As the dragon's eyes opened they burned dangerously red. The dragon locked eyes with the witch. She stared without blinking before a scream broke out.

The dragon broke eye contact as one name escaped it's lips "EMRYS!," hissed Kazuya before the witch paled.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Here I will clear somethings up :**

**Arthur is NOT dead, neither is Prince Phillip or Merlin. **

**I hope this helps your imagination.**

**Thank you :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. Here is a another chapter. I aplogise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Kieran sat down on the throne in an abandoned castle. His thoughts were on what the prince said. Somehow the warlord was feeling immense guilt, maybe his actions had gone too far. Yet he felt the need to have his revenge, though thinking now had it been all worth it. Looking at the king and Prince absolutely distraught bought up past memories, memories he wished would stay away for good.

Shaking his head in frustration he stood up and made his way to his captives. He would make Prince Phillip and King Arthur think twice before making him a fool. He yanked Arthur and Phillip locking eyes with them. He glared dagger's at them before the mercenaries took hold of them. Arthur and Phillip struggled weakly before their shoulder's sagged in defeat. The King could feel the pain in his back increase, and winced when the mercenaries didn't go easy on him.

Kieran was out of control from his thoughts and made a very vile and inconsiderate decision which would break the King and Prince beyond return. His plan was to let them watch from the sidelines as Camelot and Delfor tore pieces of each other, drawing blood and killing unmercifully.

The warlord made his way towards where the battle was taking place. As the King and Prince stumbled uncoördinated through the woods, they were met with complete silence other than their own footsteps, trudging through the muddy grass.

Kieran halted, disbelief clear on his face. Why was it so bloody quite? It was clear a war was meant to be ging on. _What the hell?_ thought the warlord. He made his way through the trees and froze in shock.

Who the hell could harbor so much magic to stop an entire army? No. Two armies. he stared in confusion. He grit his teeth and stared at the old man who was standing in middle, as he separated Camelot and Delfor. The force nearly sent him flying back yet he held onto the tree for support.

He heard soft rustling as the mercenaries looked at what caught his devoting attention. Prince Phillip and King Arthur could not believe what their eyes were seeing. Their kingdoms were going to war. What the hell? What had warranted such an action? thought the royals.

King Arthur was beyond furious as he stamped on his captives foot before punching Prince Philip's captives, yanking him by the hand and making a run for it. They stumbled their way through towards the clearing, pain getting worse and worse every second, yet they forced to bear through it. Anything to stop further action, that could definitely result in an all out war.

They looked from left and right as their kingdoms looked in pure confusion and disbelief. They looked almost relived, which confused the king and Prince.

As the mercenaries ran after them the old man turned around and put his hand out sending a spell which sent the mercenaries flying back.

Kieran cursed before watching the old man. He was too powerful to kill. Yet. Though that didn't matter because he is a dead man. _I'm going to kill him _fumed the warlord.

* * *

The spell Merlin used left him feeling out of sorts. He suddenly froze upon realising who he just protected. He looked up fast, eyes locked on the two figures who were now a few feet away from him. He blinked not believing who he was seeing. It was no other than King Arthur and Prince Phillip looking rather worse for wear. Yet they were looking at him in relief and uncertainty. As Merlin closed his eyes remembering how he woke up, everything seemed to weave together. The pieces began to fit in the slots as his mind put the puzzle together. It was not a dream. Everything that he had seen actually occurred. Which meant Arthur sentenced him to death and he knows about his magic. Still why was Prince Phillip here?

However Merlin was beyond distraught as his appearance fell and he turned back into the faithful servant that Arthur knew so much, until he stabbed him in the back.

He heard small gasps as he opened his eyes and was met with Prince Phillip making his way towards him. Phillip bought his hand as it hovered over Merlin's face, making sure the man in front of him was real. _He's real, Merlin's alive_ thought the Prince in joy. Arthur stood completely shocked and in denial refusing to acknowledge that his friend was actually alive. Merlin hugged Prince Phillip, not saying a word, before he pushed past his friend and made his way, towards the fragile looking king.

Yet if Arthur thought Merlin was going to be easy on him, he thought wrong. As Merlin stood before Arthur waiting for him to speak, the king was lost for words. A tear rolled down the kings cheek yet the warlock looked unnerved.

"Merlin?," questioned Arthur, his voice breaking.

The warlock stared at him, giving no sign of providing a reassuring answer. Instead he chose the choice of full-blown anger.

"Why?" said Merlin glaring at Arthur as the king continued to look confused "why did you sentence me to death? Why? TELL ME WHY?" he yelled furiously smacking the king in his chest repeatedly.

Arthur winced at the pain as the Prince watched on, refusing to intervene. He would wait until they talked through this. Unless it went to far then he would put a stop to it. Not for Arthur but for his friend. This was not just about what happened all those day's ago. No. It was about a friendship that was in need of desperate repairing. Though thinking up to now was it even possible. Was their relationship beyond salvaging?

"Do you know what you have done? Everything that's happened was because you were unwilling to hear what occurs around you. Sentencing people to death when you do NOT know the truth! Your actions opened doors to alot more further events" spat Merlin angrily

"All this," gestured Merlin towards the Armies, Prince Phillip and himself "was because of your reckless actions!," whispered the warlock as tears fell from his eyes.

Arthur stood motionless as Merlin hit him in the chest again. The magic Merlin used drained him so much he collapsed in Arthur's arms. He continued to sob as the past few days hit him hard. The king held onto him tightly as he bared the pain, not caring as he finally had Merlin back. He wasn't dead that was one good thing. Still it was not over yet.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome **

**Thank you**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I apologise for any misakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Kazuya was a very smart dragon and powerful at that. It was until those fateful years ago, that Cornelius locked him away. Slowly he began to get weak and his powerful magic drained him. Yet whatever magic was left, it kept him alive all these years.

Those years where he roamed free, it wasn't peaceful. Dragon's were not hunted but they were not accepted either. Sorcerer's and witches were hunted, not by everyone but people who despised them. He was told of a prophecy of Emrys and the once and future king. He did not believe such blasphemy as the world where he was free became a battlefield for power.

Yet now as he flew in the sky with the old wich on his back. He could only hope that Emrys was not only a tale but a true occurence. It wasn't a lie that he could feel the sorcerer's power and that he had the magic inside him to control the dragon's actions.

The dragon felt torn from turning this world into a dark battlefield or giving Emrys a chance. Yet the more the dragon thought about it, he despised the warlock for not coming sooner.

o0o

Merlin woke up startled, as an angry loud roar thundered through the woods. He blinked his eyes open and stared into the tired eyes of his friend and King. His eyes wandered around until he saw his friend, Prince Phillip talking with the King of Delfor.

The warlock scrambled away from Arthur, angry with himself for letting the King embrace him, especially after everything he did to him. His eyes widened as the whole clearing was covered with people of Camelot and Delfor.

His head suddenly hurt as images plummeted through his vision. He collapsed into Arthur's arm because he was so tired and worn out. Merlin had yet to vent his frustration on his King.

Merlin didn't think as his eyes turned dark filled with undeniable rage. He lunged for the King, his hand raised in the air until it connected with Arthur's jaw.

_SMACK!_

A loud smack sounded, as gasps echoed through the clearing. Gwen ran to Arthur, pushing all questions aside she clutched his face. The king pushed her aside and shakily stood up. His eyes suddenly brimming with his own anger as he lunged for the warlock. Yet did he have anything to be angry about? Or was he just venting out his own frustration?

Merlin side-stepped before grabbing Arthur by his collar and pushing him to the ground. The King stood up and lunged for Merlin, curling his finger's along the warlock's throat.

"Do it! Nothing you haven't done before!" rasped Merlin as the grip around his throat tightened

Arthur slowly froze as his hands fell to the side. Tears began to form in his eyes and he coughed holding them back.

Merlin pushed the king back and Arthur stumbled to the ground. Another loud roar filled the clearing as people looked to the sky. A red dragon was seen flapping its wings furiously as it flew down.

"I hate you!," spat Merlin as his eyes locked with the King

People dispersed as the dragon moved around until it landed in the middle. Gunhilda jumped off the dragon and looked around for Emrys. She paused her eyes widening as she stared at Merlin.

Merlin who was meant to be dead. The warlock looked at Arthur, daring him to say something. _Anything._ As the silence dragged on he looked at the dragon and the witch who were not staring at him in disbelief.

Merlin walked forwards like a predator, hunting its prey. His eyes glued on the witch. He knew those eyes, for he saw them many times. Grunhilda stumbled back as Merlin graced her with a very scary expression. The dragon moved between the two and stared at the young man.

"Emrys!," hissed Kazuya

Merlin ignored the dragon, his eyes were undoubtedly fixed on the witch. Grunhilda's eyes bulged in shock before her lips turned into a wicked smirk. She moved forwards staring at Merlin with incredulity. Now realising who was in front of her, a plan formed inside her head. The witch began to circle him before muttering a spell that was soon left unfinished.

The warlock raised his hand and the witch was sent flying across the other side. Grunhilda groaned as Merlin muttered a quick spell. Thousand gasps were heard as people began to talk. The witch stood up and shakily touched her face. Her lips twisted in hatred as she stood across the warlock, metres' apart. The dragon realising this was between the duo, moved away from the fight.

"Emrys!," growled the witch as she conjured a red fireball

Merlin stared at the witch holding her gaze with hatred and disgust. Silence was heard before the warlock's eyes burned a fierce gold and a word with disdain escaped his lips.

"Morgana!," hissed Merlin as he conjured up a fireball of his own. The gold power burned brighter before he let it unleash towards the now trembling witch.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Morgana stared wide-eyed, with a mixture of determination and rage. She gritted her teeth, and conjured a shield protecting her from Merlin's oncoming fireball. Nothing could protect her from Emrys fury and wrath. The warlock growled, conjuring fireballs after fireballs. The shield wasn't that strong and wouldn't last long. Then he would make the witch pay, dearly.

Merlin walked around as she moved in circles. He glared in her direction, but she simply smirked in return.

"It was you wasn't it?," asked Merlin, keeping his emotions under control

Morgana smiled sweetly "what was me, Merlin?," she asked in an off-hand way

The warlock glanced at Arthur, who looked beyond livid, at his sister's unexpected return. Last time he was graced with her presence was before his attempted assassination. As he stared at Merlin's hatred and anger, his confusion deepened. He stepped forwards, desperate to catch bits of their conversation. To be able to finally understand, these past few days.

Merlin took a deep breath, realising the sooner Arthur found out the truth, the clearer it would be.

"You set me up. It was you, Morgana. You made Arthur belive I tried to kill him!," seethed Merlin, his face contorted in pure anger

Behind Morgana, Arthur's eye's widened as he took a step back. His face turned from rage to pure anger. He grabbed a sword from one of his men, moving forwards to attack his sister. Merlin shook his head, glaring in his direction. Arthur stood frozen, unable to move.

Morgana chuckled, loudly "oh Merlin. It took you long enough!," she smirked

Merlin stepped forwards, lips curled in disgust "you think the throne belongs to you! Your more deluded than I thought!," spat the warlock

Morgana gritted her teeth furiously "I will have the throne. And not you or Arthur will stop me. Look how long it took you to figure it out! All those times, you have been ahead of me, always spoiling my plans. And when it hits you in the face, you suddenly become blind!," chuckled the witch

Merlin paused, muttering a quick spell, causing Morgana to stare in shock as Excalibur was wrenched from her hands and right toward's Merlin. The warlock smirked, stepping forwards, his steps deliberately slow, causing the witch to tremble, from anticipation of his next moves.

The warlock laughed his tone dark and serious "I knew it would be down to you, Morgana. You are too predictable, with your silly little plots, full of greed and power. Uther Pendragon would be so proud, to know his daughter, a sorcerer planned on running Camelot to the ground,"

Morgana screamed, frustrated and angry as she raised her hand, and sent Merlin flying towards the trees. The warlock groaned as the people from both Kingdom's gasped and cried out in shock.

Merlin stumbled, in trying to stand up. He held onto the tree trunk, locking eyes with the witch and continued to speak, clearly unfazed by her actions.

"You will never succeed. What did you think would happen? Did you think I would hand Camelot over to you, without a fight? Huh! I always stopped you from the beginning, and will continue to do so, until my last breath!" growled Merlin, breathing heavily

Morgana walked towards Merlin, eyes glistening with pure rage "well, that could always be arranged. At least I am not a coward, protecting the people who hunt our kind!" she spat, furiously

The warlock narrowed his eyes dangerously "no! You kill whoever you want. You're the worse kind of evil there is, Morgana! I thought you would have realised by now that you will never succeed!," smirked Merlin, in an attempt to rile the witch further

Morgana stood before Merlin, her eyes glowing a powerful gold. She muttered a spell as Merlin struggled to breath. The invisible hands curling around his throat, tightened, in an attempt to strangle him to death. He blinked his eyes, and coughed as he began to choke. He felt his energy drain and his eyes start to droop. He started to cough and rasp, trying to take deep breaths. The witch smirked, watching as Emrys failed to fight back.

The warlock tightened his grip on Excalibur and with an almighty push, wrenched the sword, right into Morgana's side. The witch watched wide-eyed as the metal pierced her skin. She gasped as the pain increased and she stumbled forward, losing her balance. Merlin took a deep breath, pulling the sword out, and caught the deathly witch in his arms.

He cradled Morgana as she stared at him. An involuntary tear ran down Morgana's cheek as she stared at Merlin. With an almighty gasp, and a shudder, her breathing hitched as she drew her last breaths. A variety of emotions flickered across her face, from anger to sadness, as her lips turned blue.

"I'm sorry Morgana, but you never gave me another choice. You were meant to die at Emrys's hand and that's exactly what's happening. This wasn't an accident, it was destiny," whispered Merlin, his tone full of sadness and sorrow.

Merlin layed a soft, meaningful kiss on Morgans's head, as she finally closed her eyes, welcoming death as a sweet sorrow.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome **

**Thank you**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello! Here is another chapter. I figured Merlin, Arthur and the rest would be way too tired to have a long interesting conversation. So, I decided a little break would do them all good. Plus I will shed some light on Kazuya and Kilgarrah's legendary past. But we will have the long Merlin and Arthur chat. I aplogise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur gasped as Morgana finally closed her eyes and was layed to the ground. Merlin stood up, sniffing as he cleared his throat. He didn't want this to happen, yet there was no other way to stop her. His eyes wandered around the clearing as people eyed him with expressions of fright, sadness, blind anger and finally relief and understanding. Yet his eyes found Arthur's, as he waited for the King to make his move.

Still he was not going to feel guilty. After all this was written a long time ago. And now Merlin new, destiny is never easy.

The king blinked, his emotions running amok. What was he feeling? Relief, sadness, anger, betrayal, guilt, grief, or closure.

_You will never succeed. What did you think would happen? Did you think I would hand Camelot over to you, without a fight? Huh! I always stopped you from the beginning, and will continue to do so, until my last breath_

It was Merlin. My friend and ex-servant who has protected me all this time. For me and Camelot. How much has the idiot sacrificed, for the likes of a Pendragon. For the man who followed in his father's footsteps and killed his kind. Do I deserve Merlin's loyalty? _Did I ever?_ he thought angrily

He fixed his eyes with Merlin, who looked slightly worried waiting for the King's reaction. Merlin turned to see Prince Phillip walking towards him. The Prince leaned into his ear, whispering words of comfort.

"You did the right thing. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise,"

Merlin nodded as he Prince Phillip hugged him tightly. Arthur watched, still feeling a stab of jealousy. He may have not wanted such a friendship in the start, but longed for one right now. If he hadn't been such an ass to Merlin, then maybe things could have gone differently. He walked forwards just as Prince Philip moved away, to stand with his parents, and the rest of their Kingdom.

Arthur stopped before Merlin, his eyes glistening with guilt, and anger, but not anger towards Merlin, but himself.

The king cleared his throat, moving his eyes away from Morgana's limp body. Before Arthur could speak, a loud thundering roar broke out, but it didn't come from the ancient dragon. No! This came from Kilgarrah and he did NOT look happy.

Kazuya straightened up and watched as Kilgarrah landed in the middle. The dragon eyed Kazuya wearily before walking towards Merlin.

"Young warlock! You are alive," said Kilgarrah, as he bowed to Merlin

Merlin moved forward, his hands reaching to touch Kilgarrah. Instead of speaking he glared at the dragon, affectionately "you are injured,"

"It is nothing, Merlin. I protected your mother and Evelyn, but I could not protect Lancelot," informed the dragon.

Merlin nodded, slowly, his eyes filled with tears "I know!,"

Arthur wathced slightly interested as Merlin conversed with the dragon, the same one his father had kept chained in the cave, under the castle.

Kazuya stomped forward, until he was leveled eye to eye with Kilgarrah. The dragon's both growled low, as smoke escaped from the nostrils, clearly showing their disgust for each other.

"Kazuya!," growled Kilgarrah, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Kilgarrah!," greeted Kazuya as he nodded his head.

Merlin sighed, touching his head in exhaustion. "your brothers. Don't fight!," said Merlin tiredly

Both dragon's turned to face Merlin, their eyes filled with understanding. There had been enough fighting for today. Merlin turned to face Arthur as he spoke.

"Whatever you have to say, it's going to have to wait! I'm tired and so are you. Go home sire, and take your Kingdom with you!," said Merlin, his eyes filled with exhaustion.

Arthur frowned, feeling dismissed "w-what about y-you?," he stuttered unable to hold back his worry

Merlin ignored him as he turned to Kilgarrah "take me to my mother, please!," he ordered as Kilgarrah bowed

Prince Phillip ran to Merlin's side as he helped his friend on Kilgarrah's back. Kazuya felt out-of-place, now that he had his freedom, he didn't know what he wanted. If his dragon lord was Emrys, and Arthur was the once and future King, it did not seem like it. The ancient dragon frowned, as he flapped his wings, ready to fly off.

"KAZUYA!," yelled Merlin, as the dragon stopped mid-flight.

"Follow Kilgarrah!," ordered the warlock before turning to both Kingdoms "return to your Kingdoms. You were very lucky tonight, had I not come, this clearing would have been a bloody battlefield. Return to your homes, and be happy to be alive. Not everyone get's a second chance," he murmured as he glanced at Morgan's dead body, before Kilgarrah soared to the sky.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! I'm so sorry for the very late update. Again there's not really a valuable excuse except that I'm trying to get back into the fandom. Because I've left it so long, it's taking more time than I thought. I'll get to my other fics also, as soon as possible. I hope this chapter satisfies your thirst. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin felt a tear roll down his cheek but he refrained from breaking down into a fragile mess. He knew Arthur and he needed to talk, but he just didn't have the energy. All of the past days events just took all his liveliness and he was exhausted. He had been sentenced to death and then was on the brink of death himself. All because Arthur was a being a prat and refused to acknowledge his true importance.

Kilgarrah landed at the top of the mountains and Kazuya followed after. Merlin gently slid off the dragon and made his way towards the cave. On the way there, Kilgarrah informed Merlin that his mother and cousin were safe tucked away inside a cave.

The warlock staggered slightly as he walked towards the cave to greet his mother. As he ventured inside the cave he could see a small light of fire flicker.

"Mother?" Merlin called

There was a slight shuffle before a staggering Hunith made her way towards her son. She stopped a few feet away as her eyes trailed Merlin's form in sheer disbelief.

"Whoa are you? Is this a joke?" Hunith whispered hollowly

The warlock frowned as his eyes focused on his mother's form. The poor woman was trembling and her eyes were rimmed red from crying.

"Mother it's me" Merlin tried again, his voice a desperate whisper.

Hunith's eyes fired up "NO! You're not my son. You're not MY Merlin" she cried before falling to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably

Merlin's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he scooped his mother in his arms "Shh. Mother it is really me." The warlock soothed as he held his mother's face within his hands

Hunith looked up as tears fell from her eyes. She brought her hand forward and caresses his cheek "it's really you?"

The warlock hugged his mother tightly "yes mother, it's me"

Hunith sobbed louder as she let loose all the anger that had built up ever since she thought she lost her one and only son "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. THAT YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE" Hunith cried in anger

Merlin tightened his grip around his mother's shoulder as he closed his eyes, letting his tears fall freely "I'm sorry mother. I'm so, so sorry" the warlock cried

Hunith held her son tightly as she cried her distress and despair "don't you EVER do that to me again! Are you listening?" she demanded

Merlin sighed heavily as his eyes began to droop shut. He vaguely heard what his mother said and answered back 'hmm' in his sleepy state as sleep finally claimed him.

Hunith pulled back to see her son fast asleep. She smiled a genuine smile as it lit up her whole face. She looked towards the side of the cave and saw that Kilgarrah had watched them. Hunith's eyes widened when she saw another dragon watching from behind Kilgarrah, with a sombre expression clear on its face.

Kilgarrah stepped forward towards Hunith and gently picked Merlin up with his claw. He curled up outside the cave with Merlin tucked up nicely against his side.

"Sleep, Hunith. I will watch over both of you" Kilgarrah informed

Hunith glanced at Kazuya and her expression turned wary. She looked towards the cave and notice that Evelyn was now up. The young sorceress walked towards Hunith before her eyes bulged wide when she notice Kazuya.

Kilgarrah cleared his throat as he spoke "Kazuya will not harm you. Please rest. For tomorrow in a new day" the dragon explained

Evelyn's eyes widened as she finally notice Merlin curled up next to his dragon. The sorceress covered her mouth with her hand, as tears began to fall freely from her tired eyes.

"Merlin?" Evelyn whispered as the warlock stirred in his sleep.

The sorceress hugged Hunith tightly as she cried openly. Hunith held onto Evelyn firmly, as she moved her towards the cave, for a much-needed rest. If Kilgarrah vowed to protect her son, then she would make sure he kept his promise. If she lost Merlin again, all hell was sure to break loose.

o0o

Arthur stood dumbstruck and slightly shocked as the dragon flew away with Merlin on his back. He and Merlin needed to talk indefinitely. Yet the warlock dismissed him, without as much as a proper explanation.

The king looked towards his people and ordered them to make their way back to Camelot. Arthur felt a pain in his chest at the thought of Merlin never forgiving him. He wished so much, to be able to turn back the time and refrain from sentencing Merlin to his death. That way he wouldn't be standing here covered in cuts and bruises and Merlin would still remain as faithful as ever. But most of all he would be able to acknowledge Merlin as his closest friend.

The pain in his chest only grew and Arthur found himself rasping and coughing, as he tried to level out his breathing. He clasped his chest, as he staggered forward, before falling into a heap on the ground.

"Arthur?" Gwen cried as she rushed to his side.

The Queen cradled her husband in her arms as she tried to figure out what the problem was. Gwen looked to the crowd and yelled for Gaius. The physician waddled forwards and bent down when he reached the pale and trembling King.

"Sire?" Gaius called worriedly

Arthur kept going in and out of consciousness. It seemed as though he was fighting an inner battle. His facial expressions were full of pain and sorrow. The King shook uncontrollably, his eyes wide as he clutched his chest. He gasped with his mouth open in shock before falling back to the ground in silence.

A lone tear escaped from the unconscious King as he whimpered in his ill state. Gwen and Gaius leaned forward, when Arthur opened his mouth to speak.

"M-Merlin" Arthur whispered with his voice full of pain

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
